Caer
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Lo ve moverse, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esas formas que ondulan cual serpiente desplazándose en las arenas del desierto. Poco comprende lo que es la belleza humana, poco y nada de lo que es atractivo para la gente adulta pero eso no impide que quede hechizado. Aladdin no lo observa con lujuria pero hay algo en la sonrisa de Judal que lo inquieta. AU Psychopath. -EN PROCESO-
1. Operture

**Notas Iniciales:** Tomando como referencia la tradicional Danza del Vientre en conjunto con la canción "Get Low" de Dillon Francis & DJ Snake porque mientras la escuchaba no podía evitar acordarme de Judal. También es gracias a los sountrack's "Danse Bizarre 1, 2, 3 y 4" que aparecen en el disco de Balbad.

 **Advertencias:** Mentes rotas y parafilias.

Inspirado en el la canción "Seduce and Destroy" de Otep.

* * *

 **Introducción**

Respiraba con dificultad, el oxigeno lentamente se consumía y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que sentía a su cuerpo vibrar, victima de sensaciones mortíferas arraigadas al dolor. Su alma entera ardía junto a aquellos brazos que lo sostenían con depravada firmeza cuya lujuria se proyectaba a través de los pecaminosos irises escarlata que le miraban altivos, orgullosos, burlones. Ambas pieles se friccionaban entre si enviando desconocidos escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, atravezando su carne como un puñal, llamándose con vehemente locura e insanidad. Judal lo apresaba con su cuerpo contra la cama, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento innecesario que le brindase una nimia esperanza hacia su ansiada libertad. Y se estremeció, asustado con la visión de aquella sonrisa malévola y el tacto húmedo de aquella sangre tibia que manchaba sus muñecas atrapadas en una sola palma de quien nunca esperó semejante atrocidad, tan hórrido acto y pecado que nunca imaginó ser efectuado por aquel que ahora parecía una persona distinta a la que conoció alguna vez. En esos momentos, Aladdin no podía percibir más que lo que yacía frente a él porque estaba capturado e indefenso cual presa herida ante su depredador natural, verdugo de sus más entrañables pesadillas; entonces Judal era todo a lo que más le temía.

—Detente— imploró sin percatarse de las lagrimas que comenzaban a derramarse sin algún pudor sobre sus mejillas, suplicando compasión. —Por favor, detente, hermano Judal...

—¿Qué pasa, Aladdin? Tienes una increíble expresión en el rostro— dijo en acento aterciopelado, deslizando su mano libre sobre el estomago desnudo del pequeño príncipe, dibujando una linea viscosa sobre la inmaculada piel en el trayecto, alabando con gula retenida su fragilidad. —Esa mirada tuya me enciende— ronroneó inclinándose con claras intenciones de alcanzar ese dulce cuerpo con sus labios y besar cada tramo libre de vestiduras sin importarle que su aliento generase calor contra su rostro, Aladdin se removió incomodo con la escasa distancia existente. —Adoro tu aroma.

—¡Para! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿"Por qué"?— repitió Judal ascendiendo a la altura inicial, mostrándose confundido con aquella interrogante. —Eso es obvio— agregó reemplazando su expresión por una dura y despiadada. —Todo este tiempo he querido follarte. Siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón, he querido ponerte las manos encima. Si tan solo hubieses nacido como mujer yo pude haberte poseído en el momento que cumpliste los tres años de edad. No... aunque tu sexo fuera distinto no habría podido tomarte. Las leyes de Alma Toran son muy injustas, ¿no crees? En otros países no es delito que dos hombres se comprometan pero, al tratarse de un adulto y un mocoso, el asunto es distinto. En ningún momento, ni por un instante, te he visto como mi hermano. Siempre quise estar contigo así...

—Judal...

—Es extraño. Aunque he tenido la fortuna de probar toda clase de aberraciones, el único que ha permanecido en mi mente haz sido tú. Ni siquiera Hakuryuu, el hijo de _esa_ mujer, ha contaminado mi cabeza de la misma manera y se supone que somos el uno para el otro.

Con furia pura lastimó el estomago del pequeño, rasguñando en un arrebato inconsciente que se removió a un nivel más bajo sin existir reducción en su fuerza. Las delgadas uñas clavadas dibujaron lineas calientes que no tardaron en aquejar al menor, su cuerpo reaccionando a los naturales mecanismos que advertían peligro con ayuda del dolor y se removió tras liberar un agudo gemido, delator de su sufrimiento.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta, Judal!

—Aladdin, mírame— demandó fingiendo cordialidad y ternura, el cual contrastó enseguida con la violencia con la cual tomó al niño del mentón, obligandole enfocar la vista en su dirección. —Quiero guardar para la eternidad la imagen de tus lagrimas en mi memoria, si no he de tenerte, quiero presenciar cada gota que ha sido derramada por mi. Puedes hacer algo como eso al menos, ¿no es así?

Aladdin sollozó con angustia mientras presenciaba la manera en que el joven sobre él se agachaba de vuelta a las marcas rojas que había dejado, depositando húmedos besos que cumplieron su objetivo de disminuir el ardor que emanaba de ellas, Judal se encargó de limpiar los rastros de sangre ensuciando las diferentes zonas con su lengua y Aladdin jadeó aún con el llanto apresado dentro de su garganta, complicando la entrada del oxigeno circulando hacia sus pulmones. El pequeño príncipe no recordaba haber sentido ese insoportable malestar cerniéndose a sus sentidos con anterioridad, esa incontrolable tristeza que le hacía desear que aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido; si tan sólo no hubiera luchado por este deseo egoista nada de aquello habría sucedido, la anormalidad de su reino -el desacuerdo social, la guerra y la muerte- jamas hubiese tomado lugar en el hogar de sus padres. ¿Por qué todo esto debió tener este final? Aladdin no lo entendía e intentaba comprender lo que los llevó a la destrucción total, su familia estaba rota por culpa de aquella secta, Al-Thamen* era la causante principal de su propia tragedia, mas no podía culpar a su hermano por elegir este espinado sendero que correspondía a la falacia del caos; no podía odiarlo. Había escuchado a las susurrantes lenguas del reino llamarle _Degenerado*_ pero creyó que este término sólo era utilizado con aquellos criminales que se encargaban del orden establecido por el bajo mundo del país. Sin embargo, se había equivocado de nuevo. Un _Degenerado_ no se puede controlar, no existen cadenas que lo limiten ni apetitos que los condenen a seguir un mismo patrón de conducta. El comportamiento de un _Degenerado_ puede alterarse y evolucionar, avanzar en una dirección conveniente de acuerdo a sus cambiantes intereses. Judal era un _Degenerado_ , él había nacido siendo un alma oscura amada por el Ruhk negro de Ill Illah, el Dios de Al-Thamen. Judal, como muchos otros elegidos, no podía escapar de su naturaleza. Ellos no necesitaban caer en la depravación, ellos estaban dentro de la depravación pero los _caídos_ eran distintos. Ojala Aladdin hubiera podido diferenciarlos antes de que toda esa sangre inocente fuese arrancada de sus venas.

* * *

 ***** "Degenerado" es la expresión que usaré para clasificar a los psicópatas. Los "caídos" serían los sociopatas, más tarde entraremos en debate.

 ***** Al-Thamen es mi secta (?) Lo que quiero decir respecto a esto es que Al-Thamen actuará como una potencia espiritual justo como en el anime/manga pero el asunto de los Magi y la magia en general serán representaciones, simbología propia de una Religión tanto como la contraparte (ya saben; cristianismo/satanismo respectivamente), pues aquí manejaré los estándares de una vida medio-moderna en un reino arábigo y el uso de armas de fuego serán constantes. Ustedes saben que en varias zonas de Arabia los habitantes están locos (?) tienen distintas formas de pensar así que la usaré a lo largo del proyecto y que no les sorprenda si algún personaje femenino muere a pedradas... literalmente. Acepto sugerencias.


	2. I

**Capitulo 1**. Euforia

Aladdin admira los muros del Palacio y se enamora pues esa noche -más que nunca antes- la estancia se ilumina de múltiples colores que logran hacerlo sentirse dentro de un hermoso sueño donde las personas lucen sus mejores prendas para unirse al brillante desfile de piedras preciosas. No es inusual en el Palacio que se desarrollen ostentosas celebraciones para el deleite de los visitantes, especialmente siendo este su undécimo cumpleaños, pero las decoraciones para esa fecha lucen más llamativas y refinadas que de costumbre. No está interesado en develar las razones porque, como príncipe heredero, se encuentra maravillado con los detalles y bellas damas avanzando de izquierda a derecha por los extensos pasajes del patio al interior. El sultán de la ciudad, su padre Solomón, había sido muy amable en permitirle asistencia horas antes de su presentación formal pero -sobre todo- agradece que le permitiera invitar a sus amigos de tierras lejanas, los cuales busca entre las multitudes mientras se entretiene visualizando los esculturales cuerpos de sus sirvientas contribuyendo en las necesidades de los ocupantes tanto como de los recién llegados; un fino espectáculo que se efectua sobre un igual de elegante escenario brinda entretenimiento a quienes se ocupan de las mesas repletas de delicias en alimento y bebida. Alma Toran es un reinado de diversas cualidades por las que viajeros ambulantes como su mejor amigo Alibaba se sentían atraídos a conocer, explorar, y había sido una suerte para el joven príncipe conocerlo en uno de sus escasos paseos por las calles plebeyas, o el haber tenido la grandiosa oportunidad de hablar directamente con un extranjero residente del Imperio Kou cuyas relaciones solían ser abiertas solamente con países prósperos y ciudades poderosas; de igual modo Aladdin se reconoce infinitamente confortado de tener una amiga como Morgiana ya que no suele convivir mucho con mujeres debido a las limitaciones que le imponen las leyes del Palacio sobre conservar castidad hasta la edad adecuada, asunto que considera poco congruente ya que no le quedan más de tres años para ser considerado alguien maduro en sentidos sexuales ante los ojos del Gran Visir, pero tampoco fue su intención ver a cualquier mujer como una herramienta de experiencias ya que -sin importar cómo se le educó al respecto- Aladdin posee su propia forma de ver el mundo alrededor suyo. En los muros del Palacio se solía decir que Aladdin poseía una inteligencia excepcional para alguien de su corta edad pero él procuraba no prestar demasiado cuidado a ese tipo de comentarios porque continuaba siendo un niño y de ello él también era consciente; no quería atrasar ni apresurar sus etapas de vida pese a la inmensa curiosidad que diariamente le acompañaba los pasos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, al fin pudo visualizar aquellas figuras que había estado buscando así que extendió un brazo con claras intenciones de hacerse notar para sus conocidos cercanos quienes tampoco tardaron en ubicarlo entre la concurrencia, saludándolo con el mismo entusiasmo que Aladdin aplica al acercarse. Una vez a la debida distancia entre ellos, Aladdin vio a Hakuryuu dedicarle una reverencia, signo indiscutible de respeto, mientras los otros dos simplemente lo recibían con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Que alegría! ¡En verdad vinieron!— exclamó Aladdin con desbordante fel8icidad, absolutamente conmovido por ver una vez más los rostros de sus amigos.

—No podíamos perdernos esta maravillosa celebración— aseguró Alibaba enérgicamente.

—Esas ropas que llevas se ven muy bien en ti— elogió Morgiana con una sonrisa más discreta contrastando con las de su joven amigo, y Hakuryuu apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza el reciente comentario.

—¿Lo creen?—. Aladdin, curioso, extendió las manos a sus costados y dio una vuelta completa mientras se visualizaba a sí mismo y las centelleantes vestiduras que portaba; dentro del movimiento su larga coleta de cabello celeste se agitó, provocando un efecto ondulatorio también en su blanco atuendo. —Ugo lo escogió personalmente para resaltar mi tamaño pero no me gusta mucho, siempre estoy pisando la túnica.

Dando un ligero vistazo de vuelta a los alrededores, Alibaba se tomó la libertad de dar un trago a su copa para enseguida esclarecer los arreglos rebosantes de belleza andando ante sus dorados ojos, encontrando en su pulcritud el exquisito estilo que bien anticipó.

—A propósito, jamas había estado en una festividad como esta, se nota que nuestros anfitriones son los monarcas de Alma Toran. Lo cual me recuerda...—; Alibaba hizo una pequeña pausa antes de rodear con un brazo el cuello del joven príncipe para posteriormente gestar una mueca cuyo acento pecaba de sugerente. —Oye, Aladdin, ¿cuándo es el número de las bailarinas? Sería un desperdicio que tu padre no hubiese contratado algún servicio de ese tipo porque en verdad esta celebración es maravillosa.

Pudo intentarlo pero Aladdin no concretó ignorar el gesto que su amigo le dedicaba con exagerados ánimos, convenciéndolo de su emoción e inspirandole una sonrisa cómplice pues él también había estado impaciente por que su padre organizara un espectáculo así.

—Alibaba-dono no ha dejado de hablar sobre eso desde que nos encontramos con él— comentó Hakuryuu con ligera incomodidad. —Estoy seguro que no se marchará sin haber visto esas exóticas danzas originarias de estas tierras.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi padre ha contratado a la mejor escuela de bailarinas del reino!— confirmó Aladdin alzando los brazos. —Ni Alibaba ni ninguno de nuestros invitados se marchará insatisfecho al respecto, pueden estar tranquilos. Ni siquiera tú, Mor.

—Si. En realidad siempre he admirado la forma como las bailarinas de aquí se mueven, por eso también me siento impaciente de verlas actuar sobre el escenario.— La confesión de Morgiana había sorprendido bastante al joven rubio quien todavía incrédulo volvió de su estupor para verificar su respuesta la cual no fue otra sino afirmativa.

—Entonces lo esperaré con ansias— correspondió Alibaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tal vez ya podrían estar en camino.

Aladdin se giró para admirar el nuevo espectáculo que tomaba lugar sobre el escenario mientras dejaba a su cabeza perderse en distintos pensamientos ahora que su impaciente espera de ver a sus amigos se había apaciguado. Era feliz de verles ahí con él ya que Morgiana, Alibaba y Hakuryuu significaban una parte importante en su vida pero aún hacía falta algo, una pieza importante en el día de Aladdin para convertir aquello en el momento más especial. Aunque la vida dentro del Palacio no fuera realmente solitaria para el pequeño príncipe, en sus horas hacía falta alguien con quien había convivido una larga etapa de su infancia, una persona cuyo deber había sido estar con él desde que era sólo un bebé o al menos de esa manera era como lo decía la servidumbre. Pero para Aladdin la compañía de aquel otro chico había significado más que un acompañante constante, más que un amigo, había sido un hermano que le educó sobre temas que sus profesores no trataban a menudo o que eran demasiado tempranos para la sobre-desarrollada inteligencia del pequeño príncipe pues Judal le había asegurado que una parte de su asistencia se debía a la obligación asignada del Palacio mientras que la mayor fracción de razones la ocupaba su sincera simpatía con él. Desde entonces fueron inseparables hasta que Judal se despidió de su lado debido a una importante propuesta que cambiaría su errática vida para dejar en Aladdin tan sólo agradables recuerdos sobre su estancia juntos, imágenes que rememoraba con gran afecto, provocando involuntarias sonrisas en su rostro. En ocasiones acostumbraba a preguntarse con alegría cómo estaba y qué tan bien habían marchado sus circunstancias, si había conseguido cumplir su sueño para embarcarse en aventuras interminables, ansiando verlo pronto para hacerle muchas preguntas y platicar con él sobre las cosas que descubrió en su ausencia como el destino del ratón que habían adoptado a escondidas de los sirvientes o el paradero del anillo que Ugo creyó perder durante una agitada travesía de ruidosos juegos. Aladdin lo extrañaba, eso no lo negaría jamas, estaba tan deseoso de tener noticias sobre él que la espera se volvía tortuosa al recordar tantas travesuras que ejecutaron juntos y tantos momentos que compartieron. Y levantó la mirada pretendiendo disfrutar de su cumpleaños pues no tenía razones para entristecerse ahora que por fin podía pasar uno de sus aniversarios sin aburridas presentaciones con negociantes o amigos de su padre, ahora no sólo se acompañaría de su amigo Ugo, estaría con Alibaba, Morgiana y Hakuryuu también; aunque Judal no estuviera, realmente jamás estaría solo.

—Vamos a ver el escenario más de cerca— sugirió el pequeño príncipe de manera enérgica, petición a la que indudablemente correspondieron su séquito de camaradas quienes comenzaron a caminar detrás de él sin perturbar la conversación iniciada entre los cuatro.

.

A los afueras de las majestuosas estructuras componiendo el Palacio, el viento helaba las calles de la capital de Alma Toran hasta ahuyentar a cada uno de los transeúntes llenando las distintas direcciones, y con el paso de las horas la actividad nocturna se redujo tan sólo a las incandescentes luces que se expulsaban fuera de la enorme residencia central, sólo una caravana de madera maciza rodeada con caballos percherones se desplazaba entre las edificaciones de barro hasta estacionar delante de las puertas del Palacio, alarmando al grupo de guardias encargados de vigilar la entrada trasera y examinar a todos los vehículos que osaran acercarse demasiado a los ricos muros de roca sólida. Uno de los Mandarines se encaminó cauteloso hasta el medio de transporte en el momento que un hombre emergió de la cabina, dispuesto a brindar explicaciones diplomáticas a la autoridad a cargo, y este brindó una marcada reverencia a quien se acercaba, dejando que los largos cabellos verdes colgaran fuera de su ajustado turbante y cayeran sobre su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra y un trozo de tela lisa color blanco, manteniendo latente el anonimato.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?— cuestionó el Mandarín en acento hosco, depositando una mano en su cintura donde se descubría un cinturón de cuero repleto de armamento explosivo.

—Disculpe, hemos sido llamados aquí por el sultán Solomón. Su pedido se ha retrasado un poco debido a unos problemas turísticos pero finalmente fuimos capaces de llegar a la hora que nos fue acordado pero no tuvimos más opción que tomar un atajo hasta esta zona.

—¿Un pedido?—. El Mandarín arqueó una ceja, aún inconvencido.

—Así es— confirmó Ithnan extendiendo un brazo en dirección a la caravana que se conformaba por trescientas carretas adornadas con pendientes brillantes y sogas de tres lazos, incitando al corpulento guardia seguir su señalamiento. —Según nos fue informado, el príncipe Aladdin cumple once años y ha solicitado los servicios de nuestro negocio para el entretenimiento de sus invitados, por lo tanto hemos escogido a nuestras mejores musas para esta noche.

—¿Trae bailarinas?— se aseguró agravando inconscientemente el acento de su voz.

—¡De la mejor calidad!

—De cualquier modo tendré que dar un vistazo al interior.

—Por supuesto. Con toda confianza.— Sin siquiera haber esperado por una respuesta positiva, el guardia superior ya se había aproximado a la primer carreta para posteriormente levantar la gruesa cortina que cubría el interior y, justo como su representante lo aseguró, dentro yacía saturado de mujeres jóvenes, resguardadas por frazadas calientes que les hacían parecer nada menos que humildes prostitutas pero los adornos en sus rostros también cubiertos -que sólo entreveían los colores de sus ojos- delataban su verdadera ocupación. El Mandarín observó aquellas mujeres que tenía más cerca de su posición pero enseguida una silueta entre toda aquella oscuridad atrajo cual imán su inquisidora atención; al fondo de aquella carreta yacía una figura cuyo contorno corporal lucía desigual al resto de bailarinas pero, además de su obvia desemejanza con el resto, permanecía expuesto a la vista de cualquiera que sintiera la curiosidad de verle, acomodada de manera descuidada sobre la superficie de lana. Esta silueta se veía menos femenina pese al largo cabello trensado que se postraba contra su hombro izquierdo, tal persona -percatándose de la insistente inspección a la que era sometida- no dudó en dedicarle al Mandarín una mirada de sus inhumanos ojos escarlata y una sonrisa malsana que rozaba lo perverso con tan sólo esa ligera tensión en la comisura de sus labios, mostrandole la reluciente dentadura que se encontraba bajo sus labios. Instintivamente el Mandarín retrocedió unos milímetros cuando sospechó que esa entidad podría tratarse de un demonio encarnado, el mismo del cual hablaban los rumores exparsidos por gente supersticiosa como él. —¿Sabe? Estas mujeres se han esforzado mucho para exhibir las más espectaculares danzas a nuestro amado gobernante. Me gustaría mucho que me permitiera llevarlas adentro lo más pronto posible.

Ante la necedad que el guardia real estuvo extendiendo, Ithnan no escatimó en volver a recordarle su presencia aguardando por el permiso de retirarse sin romper su postura de reverencia. El Mandarín le devolvió la mirada aún perturbado por lo recién visto pero tampoco tardó en brindar su veredicto final a la guardia real para que todas aquellas carretas entrasen tranquilamente por las pesadas compuertas traseras.

.

Cuando las luces de todo el salón se apagaron y estás se enfocaron de lleno al escenario, el joven príncipe -al igual que el resto de invitados- se giró para observar a su padre y madre en las gradas. Entonces Aladdin ya había retornado de hacer su respectiva presentación a las nuevas alianzas y había recitado el pesado ensayo que había estado aprendiendo para aquel momento, deduciendo que pronto le sería entregado su regalo sorpresa preparado por sus familiares pretendiendo que sería inesperado cuando eran tan poco discretos al tratarse del heredero consentido. Mientras tanto su padre y madre agradecían a quienes correspondía por asistir a la celebración y les deseaban inmensas bendiciones sin advertir en ningún momento sobre el telón a sus espaldas que parecía agitarse en el acto, situación que Aladdin no pudo simplemente ignorar pues, en el momento que sus padres descendieron del escenario, las luces parpadearon sin cesar mientras un grupo de siluetas cubiertas de pies a cabeza se deslizaban fuera del telón por la superficie para colocarse en estratégicas formaciones. Un golpe en su hombro a Aladdin le recordó que era esto lo que Alibaba había estado esperando con impaciencia y, en respuesta, el pequeño príncipe aseguró a sus amigos que este sería el mejor espectáculo que hubieran visto hasta ahora. La música empezó a sonar en tonos suaves con notas árabes perfectamente marcadas, el sonido de los tambores fue creciendo del mismo modo en que aumentaban el volumen del resto de instrumentos hasta que repentinamente el silencio fue brutal; las siluetas, que hasta ese momento se habían estado meciendo suavemente de un lado a otro, se deslizaron todas contra el suelo dejando libre una misma figura que acentuaba una posición sensual. Las luces parpadearon un poco más antes de suspenderse en las sombras e iluminar el salón en el mismo instante que la música reventó contra las paredes, revelando así la identidad de aquella figura con vestimentas negras y pendientes de oro componiendo su cuello y brazos.

Aladdin no consiguió retener una mueca de asombro total mientras el público iniciaba los barullos y exclamaciones motivadores pues aquella figura protagonista, además de ser varonil, ejecutaba perfectos movimientos de cadera y brazos. La otras bailarinas al fin se habían unido al sonar de los tambores sin opacar el meneo oscilante que empleaba el joven de cabellos negros al centro de la pista. Es un poco mucho más alto de aquel quien habita en sus recuerdos, sus proporciones corporales también han cambiado, inclusive su mirada y gestos se perciben tan distantes a los que alguna vez vio de frente pero Aladdin no puede equivocarse, ese bailarín, ese sensual danzante se trata de Judal; su hermano Judal.

—¿Ese es un hombre?— cuestionó Hakuryuu exponiendo su evidente sorpresa pues aquella técnica de baile es tan perfecta que apenas puede creer lo obvio, él no es muy conocedor de la cultura que caracteriza a los habitantes de Alma Toran -continuamente es sorprendido por sus exótico folclor- pero apenas puede creer que le sea permitido a un hombre ejercer una carrera destinada exclusivamente a mujeres jóvenes de características definidas.

—Es increíble— mencionó Morgiana sin poder alejar su atención de tremenda demostración pues casi podía recibir en su cuerpo el choque de la desbordante pasión con la cual aquel joven se desplazaba de un lado a otro, agitando su vientre como si los músculos componiendole fueran demasiado ligeros, sin ataduras, libres como los pliegos de seda que danzan en el viento con ayuda de las otras bailarinas. Alibaba se ha quedado sin habla, sabiéndose indeciso sobre atender al resto de bailarinas -y sus hermosos atuendos- o enfocar su mirada en la manera tan alucinante que aquel chico de larga cabellera se aplicaba al ritmo de los tambores. Aladdin, por el contrario, no puede dejar de mirar a su hermano, maravillado por lo adulto que está, por lo varonil que es pese a la delicada actividad, tan diferente de lo que alguna vez fue para él. Lo ve moverse, y queda hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esas formas que ondulan cual serpiente desplazándose en las arenas del desierto. Poco comprende lo que es la belleza humana, poco y nada de lo que es atractivo para la gente adulta pero eso no impide que quede hechizado por esa majestuosa danza, digna de todas las maravillas y lascivias del hombre. Aladdin no lo observa con lujuria pero hay algo en la sonrisa de aquel almeo que le inquieta, hay un sentimiento extraño que rodea la sonrisa de su hermano Judal, una perturbación que no le gusta nada. Por eso, cuando su mirada escarlata enfoca en su dirección, Aladdin percibe un misterioso escalofrío que lo congela. Aún no sabe si Judal ha sido capaz de verlo, o identificarlo entre la muchedumbre, pero su tacto fantasmal se siente tan real que duda pudiese estar imaginándolo; Judal ya no enfoca la mirada en su dirección pero las sensaciones persisten en su cuerpo del mismo modo en que lo hacen los frenéticos movimientos de cadera y vientre. El área del escenario está ardiendo para todo aquel que sabe cómo apreciar en cada poro de su organismo la magnificencia del acto en cuestión. Las delgadas extremidades de cada doncella vibran con las emociones que se disparan dentro del escenario y los cuerpos de los espectadores se unen a las calurosas sensaciones, consumidos por la euforia que simbolizan los cambiantes movimientos.

—¡Increíble!— aplaudió Aladdin exaltándose en su sitio, no concretando creer lo que precensía ante sus ojos ya que el cierre de aquella danza crea turbulencia en el público instantáneamente, regocijándose en el brillante espectáculo, conscientes de que las bailarinas sonríen al ver su elaborada jornada alabada por los otros mientras dedican a sus preciados espectadores besos y guiños coquetos, sin saber el verdadero origen que posee la mueca risueña de Judal quien en ningún momento dejó de clavar su mirada escarlata en dirección al joven príncipe de Alma Toran. Asechandole cual depredador asido al letargo.

* * *

 _Reviews Anónimos._

* * *

 **blue kirito** : ¡Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado! Yo llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en esta clase de atracción por parte de Judal hacia nuestro Aladdin, no sé, yo siempre he considerado a Judal esta clase de personaje incapaz de sentir más amor que el retorcido hacia otros, ignorando todo eso de que sea un Magi caído y que haya sido manipulado por magia mental para caer a la depravación. Y también fue eso algo que no me terminó de convencer bien en el manga, para mi era más como un capricho que Judal se preocupara por cómo pudo ser su vida si Al-Thamen no lo hubiese tomado bajo su cuidado, después de todo él confesó no importarle nada de eso ya que podía continuar con su vida justo como siguió haciendo. Pero, bueno, eso es más un punto de vista personal, jehe. ¿En serio crees que es original? ¡Eso me hace feliz! Gracias por leer e interesarte en mi proyecto y por tu comentario en mi otro aporte.


	3. II

**Capitulo 2**. Semilla Maligna.

Después de muchas hipnotizantes danzas más, Aladdin ve a Judal retirarse junto a otras bailarinas fuera del escenario y sabe que no debe desperdiciar esta oportunidad para correr a saludarle. Quiere verlo; este sentimiento es el que lo hace moverse de su sitio sin meditarlo siquiera, tan sólo dándole tiempo de avisar a sus acompañantes que volverá en un segundo. Sin embargo, Alibaba acierta a seguirle los pasos alegando querer conocer al menos a una de las hermosas bailarinas que han actuado antes. Aladdin no tiene inconveniente en aceptar su propuesta de escoltarlo hasta la zona de descanso ya que está más apresurado en no perder de vista la figura de Judal que ha cruzado la cortina hacia la otra habitación donde están destinados los camerinos. Corre y esquiva a todo cuanto se cruza en su camino, casi desesperado, casi agobiado por las multitudes que en ese momento parecen demasiadas para no caber en su reducido rango de visión. Aladdin siente como si le faltara el aire y un vacío sin nombre aturde su estomago, de pronto siente como si no poseyera más sentido que el visual y que su vida fuera consumida por el deseo de hacer aquella cortina de seda a un lado para ver a su hermano Judal en el interior. Y lo visualiza allá entre las prendas transparentes de las bailarinas a sus costados una vez ha logrado cruzar el decorado umbral, ellas que parecen prepararse para una nueva sección de danzas arábigas, ignorantes de la respiración agitada que sofoca al joven príncipe en ese momento y que no deja de correr hasta que ha conseguido cruzar el valle de bellas mujeres y romper la distancia entre su objetivo y él mismo.

—¡Hermano Judal!— su acelerado grito logra llamar la atención de todas las mujeres a su alrededor, quienes no dudan en perder un momento para girarse y mirar al pequeño príncipe detenerse para tomar aire, sorprendidas con su intromisión. La silueta erguida del aludido se tensa un instante antes de darse la vuelta y capturar con sus pupilas la figura de su solicitante. La expresión en su cara no cambia durante unos instantes mientras recorta a Aladdin de pies a cabeza, es entonces cuando una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios, tan disimulada que ni siquiera el joven príncipe se percata, mas luego se borra cada atisbo como si no hubiese existido nunca, reemplazada por una más fresca y juvenil.

—Oh, enano. ¡Cuanto tiempo!— exclamó el joven echando a correr en dirección al peliceleste quien apenas puede contener la felicidad que le provoca saber que su hermano Judal todavía lo recuerda. La distancia entre ellos ya no existe, están a tan pocos centímetros que se evidencia al instante su diferencia de estaturas. Judal es tan alto que Aladdin quiere saltar y abrazarle pero se contiene a sabiendas de que comportarse de ese modo provocaría controversias, es el príncipe después de todo, aunque no le importase en realidad su posición social no quería ocasionarle problemas al mayor. —Haha. Que ropa tan ridícula llevas puesta. ¿Quién la escogió para ti? ¿La servidumbre?— cuestionó emitiendo un acento burlón más que divertido o amistoso. —¡Te ves muy mal!

Aladdin, contrario a ofenderse, se permitió reír contagiado por la energía contraria y es que tanto tiempo incomunicados le generaba un sentimiento de alivio a ese encuentro inesperado, no podía contener las emociones que ver de nuevo a Judal habían inspirado en su pequeña anatomía pues incluso el mínimo gesto expresado por él le parecía sumamente agradable y digna de su completa admiración. Se atrevería a gritar que este momento es mejor que cualquier mujer hermosa presumiendo sus apetecibles curvaturas.

—¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Como verás, he conseguido entrar y graduarme de esta codiciada y prestigiosa academia de baile, convirtiéndome en profesional. Ahora ofrezco espectáculos a la alta alcurnia. Pero jamas esperé tener la oportunidad de entrar al Palacio de tu padre tan pronto, ¡me sorprendió mucho cuando recibimos la invitación! Hehe.

—¿Ya te graduaste? ¡Increíble! Tal como lo esperé de ti, hermano Judal. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias por eso pero no necesitas halagarme, enano— comentó haciendo un gesto pretencioso con su brazo. — Es natural ya que simplemente tengo mucho talento— agregó.

Una nueva risa jovial zumbó en la garganta de Aladdin al comprender la broma que pronuncia el mayor pues no existe nada que borre su sonrisa ahora que por fin puede asegurarse de lo bien que Judal permanece, irreconocible pero igual de compartido, igual de libre. No sabe qué hacer o decir para transmitirle a su hermano de sobrenombre el sentimiento que brota desde lo más profundo; al príncipe le gustaría bailar, gritar, llorar o reír sin parar. Todo es tan perfecto que parece mágico, y aún es incapaz de creer que realmente Judal está ahí como no lo estuvo durante cinco largos años.

—¡Aladdin!—. El llamado de Alibaba rompió con la atmósfera familiar que los dos sujetos habían ayudado a crear con su amena conversación, consiguiendo que la atención de ambos se fijara en el agitado recién llegado quien no escatimó en tomarse un segundo para recuperar el aliento perdido recargado sobre sus rodillas. Judal observó al joven rubio con hastío pero no mencionó nada, tan sólo observó la manera en que Aladdin se giraba para atenderlo mejor con expresión confundida. —¿Qué pasa contigo? Corres demasiado rápido cuando te lo propones, ¿no?— se quejó con la respiración entrecortada. —Si tus intenciones eran dirigirte a este salón debiste decírmelo antes de escabullirte entre la gente.

—Lo siento, Alibaba.

—¿Uh? ¿Quién es?— cuestionó el rubio finalmente percatándose de la nueva presencia, evidenciandolo por su disparejo atuendo y musculatura definida.

—Oh, voy a presentarlos— asintió, dándose cuenta de su error y descortesía. —Alibaba, él es mi hermano Judal, es el chico de quien te he hablado. Hace cinco años que estamos separados pero al fin nos volvemos a ver— dicho esto Aladdin hizo un señalamiento esta vez a la inversa, prestando su atención al expectante danzante. —Judal, él es mi amigo Alibaba. Es ruidoso, sin carisma y un poco despistado pero es una buena persona.

Alibaba miró al pequeño príncipe evidenciando su desacuerdo en la descripción que le era concedida, reconociendo malicia en el tono aparentemente inocente que emitían las delgadas cuerdas vocales del futuro sultán de Alma Toran.

—Oye, Aladdin, ¿no crees que estás siendo desconsiderado?

Aladdin liberó una corta risa en compañía de las palabras dolidas de su amigo, evidenciando la broma en sus propias palabras. Judal, por otro lado, no hizo más que observar la escena con mirada muerta, suspicaz, sin atreverse a intervenir en la pequeña charla efectuada frente a él hasta el instante en que ambos chicos volvieron a prestarle atención.

—Gusto en conocerte, Judal— dijo Alibaba extendiendo una mano hacia el joven danzante cuya mirada bajó al apretón que le era ofrecido sin cambiar su expresión, denotandola incluso aburrida. —He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti de Aladdin. En serio, no puedo creer que tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo en persona.

—Me doy cuenta— respondió Judal sin corresponder el gesto, acto que terminó confundiendo gravemente a Alibaba, mas no tuvo ocasión de interrogar al respecto -en cambio bajó el brazo- cuando la voz de una de las demás bailarinas había llamado al joven de larga trensa para solicitar su ayuda con el amarre de su llamativo sostén. Alibaba y Aladdin contuvieron la respiración un instante y sintieron a una corriente helada cruzar sus espaldas al oír petición semejante pero se limitaron a observar con vergüenza a la susodicha. —Ahora voy— asintió Judal con una mueca divertida pues aún le parecía gracioso que sus compañeras se permitieran esa clase de confianzas con él y que no se avergonzaran en demostrar el escaso respeto existente entre ellos dentro del mismo trabajo lo era mucho más. Se volvió hacia Aladdin por última vez tomándole de los hombros e ignorando deliberadamente al rubio junto al joven príncipe. —Oye, Aladdin. Esta es una rara ocasión. Debido a lo extenso del contrato probablemente nos quedemos en una de las habitaciones del Palacio así que podremos conversar mejor en la mañana.

—Oh, si. Es verdad.— El pequeño príncipe tensó los labios en una sonrisa amistosa, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que Judal acababa de rechazar la atención de su buen amigo. Judal había vuelto a sonreír, y Aladdin se preguntó si esa expresión era sincera ya que -por un diminuto instante- había sido testigo de un sentimiento mecánico ocupando los músculos faciales de quien yacía encorvado hacia él con complacencia.

—No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo estaremos en Alma Toran, o si tendremos arduas practicas, pero te aseguro que habrá tiempo suficiente para nosotros dos— comentó ejecutando lentas caricias en los hombros del príncipe, suave, diligente, como si pudiese dañar la piel bajo la delgada tela cubriéndola pero siendo un tacto tan pecaminoso que no pasó desapercibido para Alibaba, mas no concretó articular palabra alguna contra aquella descarada acción, considerando haberlo imaginado. —Vendrás a verme, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No me lo perdería!

—Genial— dijo soltándolo con cierta brusquedad. —Entonces te veré mañana. Nos vemos.

Judal se retiró con un gesto de su mano suspendido al aire, haciendo difícil identificar si se había dirigido a ambos muchachos o sólo al príncipe heredero del Palacio pero algo tenía claro Alibaba y era que Judal no había sentido real interés en tratarlo, aunque desconocía la razón. Lo vieron ocuparse de sus compañeras que parecían felices a su lado, y Alibaba les vio reírse pero no pudo hacer a un lado esa extraña distorsión que apreciaba de la convivencia ajena, ambas bailarinas se abrazaban demasiado al exótico danzante, desde su perspectiva pareciera que ambas eran como hembras en celo atraídas por demandantes feromonas; quiso convencerse de que le estaba afectando haber bebido mucho alcohol de entrada en la celebración. Además, no quería arruinar la felicidad de su amigo Aladdin pues bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta de lo contento que estaba de ver una vez más a ese misterioso amigo de infancia de quien ya tantas veces le había hablado aunque la imagen que se formó de él en base a esas charlas defiriera mucho con la verdadera personalidad que presumía.

—¿Volvemos con los demás?— propuso Alibaba luego de frotarse con nerviosismo la nuca. No se sentía cómodo rondando aquel lugar usado como vestidores, además sus ánimos de conversar con cualquier bailarina se había esfumado con el propio Judal.

—Es una buena idea— apoyó Aladdin con renovado entusiasmo. Aunque en realidad no quería irse sabía que no le convenía estorbar a Judal, tenía que atender su trabajo antes que distraerse con él; Aladdin no olvidaba que este siempre había sido el sueño de su joven hermano así que, ahora que lo había conseguido, no poseía derecho alguno de retrasar su itinerario que seguramente era ajetreado. Y fue de tal modo que ambos amigos se retiraron fuera del camerino sin ser conscientes de la mirada aún inquisidora que Judal les dedicaba, recordando sin querer los tiempos en que reía junto al príncipe de Alma Toran. Aladdin había cambiado, no tanto como hubiese esperado pues suponía que cinco años no era mucho tiempo, pero verlo ahora significaba un _deleite_ imposible de ignorar; Aladdin había crecido, su piel lucía humectada, suave, sin rastros de la suciedad propia de un niño juguetón que aprende entre la tierra a examinar insectos extraños, sus ojos eran un poco más brillantes y despiertos al universo, mas estos continuaban rebosantes de la inocencia que recordaba. ¿Sería demasiado pensar que se había dejado crecer el cabello inspirado por él? Sonrió ante la idea, impacientándose por verlo otra vez.

—No sabía que conocieras directamente al hijo del sultán— comentó una de sus compañeras recargándose sensualmente sobre su hombro derecho, bloqueando su mirada contempladora hacia Aladdin. —¿Cuántos secretos más nos ocultas?

La expresión de Judal continuo siendo reservada y neutral, indicadora de repudio hacia la interrogante que tan osadamente le era dirigida, pero en su boca no tardó asomarse una sonrisa descarada que paralizó al instante la confianza de la joven bailarina, transformándola en blanco fácil de sus diestras manos cuyos dígitos no dudaron en tomarla del mentón y aproximarla de forma seductora hacia sus venenosos labios.

—Hay cosas que todavía no saben de mi— dijo depositando el primer beso que enseguida llenó de éxtasis a la chica hasta provocar celos en las demás espectadoras. Judal se separó y habló sobre sus labios, incitándola a derretirse con el calor de su aliento. —Y que nunca sabrán. Lo dije, ¿cierto? Ustedes son perras de otra jauría, no pertenecen a mi circulo, y créeme... no quieren pertenecer...

—Suficiente, Judal— le retuvo otra de las bailarinas sujetándole del brazo antes de que pudiese completar un segundo beso en la boca de la primer almea, agarrándose a su pecho y moviendo las caderas provocativamente detrás suyo. —No puedes continuar si nos ignoras a nosotras— exigió en acento excitado. —No es correcto que sólo atiendas a una.

—Oye, oye, ¿no estaban por salir de nuevo al escenario?—. El tilde burlón en la voz de Judal era obvio pero aquello intensificó la necesidad de aquellas que comenzaban a rodearle.

—Es tu culpa, Judal— acusó otra de las bailarinas arrodillándose frente a él y Judal se dejó hacer sin desaparecer su gesto complacido pues, pensándolo con detenimiento, su mentora no le había prohibido practicar el exhibicionismo ni tampoco su jefe le había impuesto reglas a seguir dentro del Palacio. No desperdiciaría el momento. Era culpa de ellos por dejarle a merced de tantas mujeres hermosas dispuestas a satisfacer sus peores apetitos a toda hora.

.

Aladdin y Alibaba finalmente llegaron a donde sus dos amigos continuaban observando de momentos el espectáculo impuesto por las otras bailarinas, relajados en la conversación espontanea que compartían hasta el momento que se percataron de la llegada de los otros dos quienes justificaron su tardanza con una disculpa. Morgiana no escatimó en interrogar a Alibaba sobre cómo había estado la entrevista con las bailarinas, a lo que este respondió que no habían tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ninguna ya que todas lucían ocupadas y le causaba incomodidad interrumpirlas en plena preparación. En ningún momento el rubio mencionó a Judal pero Aladdin lo entendía, él mismo se había preguntado por qué se comportó tan despectivo con Alibaba ya que ni siquiera había brindado esperanza alguna por conocerle; con esto en mente fue que Aladdin tampoco lo mencionó, apoyando la excusa de su amigo por respeto al mismo y a los otros dos pues no quería que experimentaran el mismo rechazo que había sufrido Alibaba cuando lo presentó ante Judal. Para entonces la celebración había avanzado con regularidad, el tiempo lentamente se fue consumiendo entre las bebidas de las mesas, la música de tambores y las divertidas charlas que iban surgiendo entre ellos. Hakuryuu fue el primero en despedirse del grupo ya que su barco de vuelta a su país natal zarparía en una hora y no creía conveniente perder más tiempo del necesario en banalidades pues aún le quedaba atender sus deberes reales. La siguiente en despedirse fue Morgiana y minutos después Alibaba a quien Aladdin se tomó la libertad de despedir a la entrada del Palacio donde un par de Mandarines hacían guardia a cada costado de la inmensa puerta de entrada al jardín principal.

—Fue divertido. Te agradezco por invitarme, Aladdin.

—Cuando quieras, Alibaba. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte?

—En realidad...—; Alibaba se llevó una mano a la nuca donde comenzó a frotarse con cierta torpeza. —Ya había reservado una habitación en una posada cercana antes de venir aquí.

—Ya veo.

—Pero no debes preocuparte, Aladdin. La posada no está muy lejos así que podré venir a verte cada vez que esté libre.

—Es verdad.— Aladdin respondió con energía pero en el lapso de un segundo esta se vio interrumpida por el recuerdo que inspiró en el joven príncipe un gesto apenado. —Oye, disculpa lo que sucedió con Judal, no tenía idea de que fuera a comportarse de esa manera, él probablemente estuviera demasiado atareado, por eso...

—Descuida— le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa pues realmente le había incomodado de sobremanera la actitud de aquel bailarín consigo pero no quería hacer sentir mal al niño por un asunto tan insignificante, después de todo no se conocían y Alibaba no tenía razones para tomarse tan a pecho el rechazo. —Está bien, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, incluso tu amigo. Pero, ¿tú estarás bien, Aladdin?

Aladdin se sintió un instante perdido con aquella interrogación pero al siguiente momento extendió en sus labios la tensión de una gran sonrisa que denotaba toda su bondad y cariño hacia el mundo y sus circunstancias ya que nada podría arruinar su inmensa felicidad.

—Yo estaré bien. El Palacio es muy grande así que nunca estoy sólo. Tengo a mi mamá, a mi papá y a Ugo conmigo, además a partir de mañana también tendré a mi hermano Judal, por eso puedes tomar como prioridad tu trabajo, Alibaba.

No era eso lo que Alibaba quiso dar a entender con su pregunta pero se resignó a velar por la tranquilidad de su joven amigo ya que de nada le servía generarle dudas que podrían provocar estrés en su inocua mente. Tal vez era exagerado de su parte dedicarle semejante recelo a la primera impresión que le había dado ese tipo llamado Judal, siempre había sido fiel a la creencia de que no todo es lo que parece así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado en algo que todavía no conocía. Posó una de sus manos en la cadera.

—Tienes razón. Entonces me puedo marchar tranquilo.

—Ah, pero no intentes pasarte de listo con los dueños de la posada otra vez, ¿si?— bromeó el pequeño peliceleste denotando dulzura en su suave sonrisa. Alibaba fingió ofenderse mientras tomaba una pose valerosa y se señalaba con una palma sobre el pecho.

—¿Por quién me haz tomado, Aladdin? Alibaba Saluja no comete los mismos errores más de una vez.— El príncipe de Alma Toran liberó una corta risa antes de ver a su mejor amigo alejarse en definitiva de él. —Nos vemos.

Alibaba alzó una mano en forma de despedida, gesto al que Aladdin correspondió alzando el brazo entero mientras veía a la figura del joven viajero perderse con la distancia.

—¡Cuidate mucho, Alibaba!—. Bajó el brazo y se quedó quieto en la misma zona sin poder concretar el borrar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Aquel había sido un día fantástico gracias a Alibaba y al resto de sus amigos. Al escuchar la música persistir a sus espaldas allá donde las luces del Palacio se escapaban para llenar de colores variados los muros, se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Judal cuando todas las danzas finalizaran aunque lo dudaba. Empuñó una mano en su pecho como si intentara sostener el palpitar alegre que acongojaba su corazón, recordando inconscientemente todo lo que había vivido hasta esa noche. Se había cruzado en el camino de muchas personas, cada una brindándole una enseñanza importante que le ayudó a crecer física y mentalmente. Agradecía estar vivo. Levantó la mirada una vez más y avanzó a trote rápido dentro de su hogar, dispuesto a disfrutar por mucho más tiempo esta felicidad para volverla inagotable.

.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, con ayuda de alguno de los sirvientes disponibles que había entrado en su habitación y corrido la cortina, Aladdin salió de la cama de un salto vistiendo lo más sencillo que le fue posible por su cuenta rumbo al patio del Palacio pues la música proveniente de aquel sitio -atravesando los muros y desplazándose por todas direcciones- le recordaron el importante compromiso al que debía acudir sin excusas ni retrasos. Las notas musicales con las cuales había despertado le generaban ese incontrolable sentimiento de excitación que lo incitaba apresurarse hasta la zona indicada con el único incuestionable objetivo de admirar el espectáculo. Aladdin nunca fue apegado a los preparativos previos de las celebraciones en Alma Toran pero aquellas practicas de baile que en esos momentos se gestaban en su patio eran distintas ya que Judal se encontraba entre las filas. Quizás los números para su cumpleaños hubiesen terminado y desconociera cuál sería la próxima parada de la codiciada caravana que los había transportado hasta sus puertas pero Aladdin había hecho una promesa y él siempre cumplía sus promesas sin importar qué otros asuntos se atravesaran en su camino; fue por ello que ignoró por completo las indicaciones de aquellos que intentaron inútilmente distraerlo en su andar, alegando tomar tiempo para hacerlo después. Sorprendidos, la servidumbre se extrañó por este rechazo; el príncipe heredero no solía aplazar de esa manera el itinerario asignado por muy temprano que fuera. El sultán Solomon y su esposa Sheba miraron este repentino suceso con una sonrisa cuando incluso Aladdin había rehuido del Gran Visir Uraltugo Noi Nueph quien, derrotado, acertó sólo gestar una mueca solitaria.

—Vaya sorpresa, ¿a dónde irá Aladdin tan de prisa?— se preguntó Sheba intrigada.

—Debe ser por la caravana que trajo Ithnan. Escuché que se había encontrado con un amigo muy especial.

—No sabía que había hecho amistad con alguna bailarina. La única chica que he conocido dentro de su circulo de amigos es a esa luchadora acogida por la tribu Fanalis, Morgiana.

—No se trata de una chica— explicó Solomon pacientemente. —A quien nuestro hijo conoce es a un varón.— La respuesta de su esposo tomó a la reina Sheba totalmente desprevenida así que no concretó retener su expresión asombrada, la cual le causó gracia al sultán. —Ha tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades pero, después de un año de esfuerzos y trabajos forzados lejos de nuestro Palacio, ha podido instalarse y ser reconocido como un integrante más de la escuela a la que se retiró para seguir su propio camino.

Sheba observó a Solomon reconociendo los signos innatos de aquel gran cariño con el que su esposo acostumbraba mencionar a personas muy queridas y entonces lo recordó, conmoviendola e inspirando en su pecho la calidez que brotaba cual chispa de esas maravillosas memorias, sintiendo nostalgia y sincera dicha por la fortuna ajena. También le provocaba bienestar el saber que Aladdin y Judal volvieran a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Su pequeño heredero nunca se había cansado de mencionar a Judal en alguna de sus charlas así que saber que estaban juntos de nuevo era la más hermosa sensación que había experimentado estos últimos meses.

—Ya han pasado cinco años, ¿verdad? Espero que con esto puedan recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido.

—Ya verás que si— apoyó Solomon, abrazando la espalda de su amada esposa. —Pero Aladdin aún es un niño, estoy seguro de que la brecha entre ellos crecerá cada vez más.

—No importa, mientras Aladdin pueda sentir que tiene a su _hermano_ de vuelta.

Sheba se llevó ambas manos al pecho, acogiendo esta felicidad con ternura pues la alegría de su pequeño significaba su alegría también pero el recuerdo de una sombra rondando en su memoria la hizo estremecer, congelando el dulce sentimiento y transformándolo en una onda de inquietud mortal. La llegada de Judal a su reino fue inesperada incluso para ambos monarcas. El pequeño sirviente que alguna vez acogieron volvía con esa extraña presencia que ninguno de los dos reconocía, era verdad que había crecido mucho y que era natural el que madurara a su manera pero la reina poseía ese don de intuición que le ayudaba a reconocer anormalidades al instante, con una simple mirada. Lo había sentido desde el momento que Judal era un niño pero lo había ignorando con la esperanza de que este aura negro disminuyera hasta purificarse. Ahora que Judal estaba de vuelta la inquietud en su pecho aumentaba y nada le confortaba saber que ese niño de aura oscura hubiese caído en manos de la sombra con quien Sheba conservaba una excesiva y profunda desconfianza. Temía por el reino de su amado esposo más que nadie entre aquellos muros, temía por el posible curso que tomasen los sucesos si esta oscuridad que amenazaba con romper los muros incrementaba, aunque esperaba estar equivocada.

.

Al percibir el sonido de tambores más cerca, Aladdin no retuvo el brote de una sonrisa ansiosa mientras se detenía a una distancia prudente de donde se llevaba a cabo la practica de baile, y tomando aire se relajó. Buscando entre la concurrencia la figura de Judal, decidió olvidar apreciar los rítmicos movimientos del resto de bailarinas, enfocando su atención en ubicar la silueta de su hermano; y lo encontró a punto de dar inicio a su presentación, desplazándose suavemente hacia adelante, apenas rozando con los talones el suelo que recorría. Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron con admiración cuando los brazos y caderas del joven habían comenzado a ejercer un delicado vaivén con el cual se mezclaban ambas partes de su cuerpo, con entrega se movió de un lado a otro cual llamarada ascendiente, rindiendo tributo a la interpretación con cada angulo y posición que tomaba. Aladdin no podía creerlo, la destreza de Judal era casi irreal y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por lo perfecto que marchaba todo y sintiendo a la energía de su cuerpo fluir excitada con lo que presenciaba, le recordó las muchas danzas que tuvo la oportunidad de observar la noche de su cumpleaños y aquellas que una vez le vio practicar en solitario cuando aún era un niño y permanecía a su lado, no cabía duda que Judal era un prodigio para esta especialidad. Pero sus ilusiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la voz de la instructora detuvo las proyecciones de Judal, obligando a la música y al resto de bailarinas parar por igual. Judal chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, destrozando su posición y arrodillándose cuando aquella mujer de llamativo atuendo se plantó delante suyo. Aladdin observó la escena anonadado, sin llegar a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la pista.

—Dime, Judal. ¿Te parece que esto es una broma?—. Reconocer el acento severo contaminando las cuerdas vocales de aquella mujer hizo que Aladdin se confundiera aún más, ¿algo había salido mal acaso? Desde su perspectiva los movimientos de Judal habían sido perfectos y no tenía razones para mostrarse tan molesta con él. —¿Cuántas veces erraste en tus movimientos la noche anterior? ¿Tengo que recordartelo? Fueron ocho y una más en el cierre final. He tenido discípulas perezosas pero personas cínicas jamas. La complexión de un hombre puede ser un problema pero no es excusa para que pierdas el tiempo fingiendo, se te da mejor fingir concentración que interpretar tu papel en esta escuela. Debes saber que tuviste suerte en ser admitido porque, si de mi hubiese dependido la decisión, tu lindo y descarado rostro nunca habría llegado tan lejos.

Los ojos de Judal, originalmente cerrados frente al regaño, se abrieron de golpe al escuchar estas palabras y brillaron iracundos bajo su fleco negro, ocultos para su instructora de baile quien de nuevo le dio la espalda con la intención de volver a su lugar. Aladdin, por su parte, sintió a la tristeza acumularse dentro de su pecho con aquella desconsideración pues jamas pudo haber imaginado que este era el trato al que Judal se exponía en esta prestigiosa escuela de baile; nunca llegó a imaginar que fuera tan duro lo que debía soportar en su camino. Se preguntaba si era tan grave en un hombre aspirar a la danza como principal recurso de vida. Entonces la mirada de la maestra se había alzado en su dirección mostrándose al instante sorprendida, hecho que también causó impacto en Aladdin.

—¡Príncipe... !— articuló Falan con sorpresa y, en reacción, tanto músicos como estudiantes de baile se arrodillaron instantáneamente ante él. Aladdin sólo acertó a quedarse paralizado en su sitio sin poder hacer nada para evitar esta acalorada muestra de respeto. —Me disculpo por no haberme percatado antes de su bondadosa presencia. En verdad nos honra tenerle a usted como nuestro espectador, amado príncipe.

—Oh, no. No necesitan rendirme reverencia, está bien— se apresuró a decir Aladdin estirando los brazos y agitando sus manos nervioso con la atención recibida. —Sólo vine aquí para ver a mi hermano Judal, q-quiero decir, a-a-a Judal... ver cómo practica.

—¿Judal... ?— pronunció Falan desconcertada para mirar de golpe en dirección al mencionado e inclinarse una vez más, esta vez angustiada pues si aquel arrogante a quien acababa de reprender se trataba de alguien cercano al príncipe de Alma Toran le traería terribles consecuencias. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Judal se jactó de altanería y burla, brindando disfrute al momento. —Oh, por supuesto, amado príncipe. Me temo que en estos momentos está tratando de perfeccionar sus movimientos así que dudo mucho que pueda apreciar una buena coreografía recién hemos iniciado.

—Descuide, veo que todas y todos se están esforzando y he visto también la manera en que impone disciplina pero por favor no sea muy estricta, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió cortesmente, en busca de hacer un bien. —Como alumnos, en ocasiones, también necesitamos comprensión.

—¡Si!— respondió Falan en medio de una exagerada exaltación antes de remarcar la reverencia no deshecha, inclinándose hasta casi golpear su frente contra el suelo donde yacía postrada. —Es usted muy amable, amado príncipe—.

* * *

 _Reviews Anónimos_

* * *

 **blue kirito** : ¡Hola! ¡Un gusto tenerte una vez más aquí! Ay, si. La perversidad de Judal es hermosa, adoro lo cruel que puede llegar a ser si nos explayamos en lo que habita su mente. Jehe, tienes razón, eso no lo puedo negar, ¡revivamos el fandom de Magi para que continuemos disfrutando de sus personajes! Me perdí mucho de esto por distraída y necesito autores para leer. Ahora (?) Ah, pues aquí está ya la continuación, espero siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Hypnotic** : Oh, no sabes el gusto que me dio leerte. En serio, gracias por tu lindo comentario, yo adoro a las personas agresivas (?) Jehe. La verdad es que sólo he leído un sólo trabajo relacionado a la Danza del Vientre y jamas tuvo continuación pero, igualmente, te agradezco infinitamente que consideres mi forma de escribir precisa pues admito que aún tengo muchos errores como los guiones, sé que debo separarlos del segundo dialogo y aún así continuo cometiendo el mismo error porque para mi es más fácil entenderme así (?) Cosas que me atacan de vez en cuando, jaja. Si, siempre pensé que quedaría perfecto para esos dos Magi tener una antigua relación fraternal, no sé si fue porque una vez leí algo así o por la apariencia de cada uno pero me emociona que lo tomes en cuenta. ¿Lo crees? Gracias, estaba un poco nerviosa por no plasmar la personalidad de Judal como quiero y me tranquiliza que la consideres perfecta. Jaja, yo también disfruté mucho escribiendo la Introducción a mi historia, el JuAla me puede con ganas desde que comencé a sumergirme al mundo shipper en Magi, cuando vi el anime consideré este ship mi capricho ya que no les veía muchas posibilidades y yo soy estricta para crear pairings pero el manga me dio el resplandor que necesitaba para poseer esperanzas hacia estos dos. Pero, ¿bromeas? El manga posee el material suficiente para creer en esta OTP, ¡me mató que Judal salvara a Aladdin! ¡Nunca me esperé eso aún siendo Judal! ¡Y que lo primero que hiciera cuando se reunieron en el último arco fuera preguntar por Aladdin! ¡ _Allah_! ¡No me lo podía creer! *inhala y exhala* Jeje, me emocioné, lo siento. De todas maneras gracias por leer. Que estés bien. ¡Sayonara!


	4. III

**Capitulo 3**. Bullicio

Las practicas dieron término luego de dos largas horas. Aunque no hubiese querido que ocurriera así, Aladdin se había visto obligado volver a sus deberes luego de media hora de yacer como público para el grupo de la caravana y ser llamado directamente por los lacayos de su padre para que atendiera el resto de sus compromisos. Sin embargo, se prometió que iría de nuevo al patio para al fin tener tiempo de calidad con Judal y había sido una suerte que su madre le permitiera saltarse sus estudios temprano alegando ser esta una ocasión especial ya que también se había enterado de la revuelta que el príncipe había causado entre los integrantes de la caravana por aparecerse sorpresivamente en las practicas. Luego de agradecerle su comprensión con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Aladdin corrió rápidamente hasta su destino establecido mientras los integrantes de la caravana se dispersaban por el espacioso terreno para almorzar, encontrando enseguida al hombre por quien no dudó gritar para atraer su atención. Judal yacía sentado en el suelo con mirada aburrida así que, siquiera identificarlo en la distancia, sonrió amigablemente mientras flexionaba sus piernas cruzadas dispuesto a levantarse y aguardando que Aladdin terminase de acortar la distancia entre los dos. Una vez cumplido su cometido, el niño se dejó caer de rodillas respirando con dificultad, gimiendo incluso del cansancio; se recordaría la próxima vez respirar por la nariz durante sus trayectorias corriendo o sus pulmones no resistirían más agitaciones como estas en el futuro.

—Te debo una, enano— le recibió el joven almeo al instante, intrigando al príncipe quien no tenía fuerzas para procesar esas palabras por el momento. No respondió. Judal hizo un gesto rendido con los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros. —Esa vieja se lo pensará tres veces antes de volverse a tomar la confianza para degradarme otra vez frente a todos.

Aladdin se recompuso, comenzando a comprender la dirección en que zarpaba la iniciada conversación y se irguió de nuevo, sosteniéndole al otro chico la mirada.

—¿Por qué te trata así, Judal?— interrogó pues realmente le interesaba saber la respuesta. Después de ver a esa instructora actuar tan despectiva con su hermano parecía muy serio el odio que emergía de su mirada cuando esta se posaba en él, aunque tampoco dudaba que Judal pudiese gozar parte de la culpa para ser tratado como alguien indeseado; Aladdin no olvidaba esas travesuras en su etapa juntos de las que -sin enterarse al menos- terminaba siendo inculpado por causa de Judal quien siempre había sido el autor intelectual de cada una de estas. —Acaso, ¿le haz gastado una broma pesada?— sospechó.

—¡Para nada!— dijo Judal al instante pero ante la mirada seria del menor, se vio obligado retractarse con desgana. —No sé si le he hecho algo a esa bruja pero desde que llegué a la escuela y fui asignado a su tutela la trae en mi contra. Según estoy enterado, soy el primer sujeto con pene que se atreve a ejercer esta carrera y ella es una persona conservadora hasta la entrepierna. No es como si hubiese sido fácil de todas formas.

—¿Pene? ¿Entrepierna... ?— Aladdin parpadeó varias veces confundido con las expresiones empleadas por Judal al hablar. —¿Qué es eso?

El pelinegro observó al joven príncipe unos momentos decidiendo en creer posible o no la situación que estaba presenciando justo en ese instante. Al no ver reacción alguna en su pequeño acompañante se preguntó una vez más si podría ser posible.

—Por _Allah,_ no me digas que todavía no te dan clases de sexualidad.—Aladdin negó por inercia, aturdido por la inocencia ignorante, aunque podría jurar que esas palabras le resultaban conocidas. —¿En serio?— susurró Judal para sí mismo, sosteniendo una mano en su cadera y dirigiéndole una mirada a sus alrededores en busca de una manera sencilla para explicarse, comprobando además que no hubiera nadie cerca capaz de ir con el informe a los monarcas sobre un posible pervertido ensuciando la mente del heredero real. —Verás, los hombres tenemos un órgano reproductor colgando entre nuestras piernas... igual, no sé por qué me preocupo en explicarte, eres un mocoso consentido— concluyó pensándolo mejor para su propio beneficio. No quería quemarse las neuronas ofreciendo conocimiento.

—Órgano reproductor... — Aladdin lo meditó un instante en voz alta y luego sus mejillas enrojecieron, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el receptor de aquel gesto al finalmente comprenderlo. —¡Judal!— exclamó avergonzado. —¡Eso es muy vulgar!

—¡Deberías ver tu cara ahora, enano!— comentó Judal echándose a reír de forma escandalosa, señalando la media altura del príncipe de Alma Toran quien inevitablemente sentía a su rostro arder, producto de su humillación.

—¡No te rías!— suplicó pero, entre más solicitaba silencio a su falta de atención, era mayor la gracia que causaba en el desvergonzado bailarín cuyas carcajadas iban en aumento conforme crecían también las peticiones recibidas.

—Es que eres un distraído de primera, enano— comentó Judal entre risas cortas, lentamente comenzando a calmar la eclosión de burlas incensatas que mantenían el tinte carmesí sobre las mejillas de Aladdin; este empuñaba las manos y se hundía cada vez más en su desdicha al escuchar el ruidoso goce de su acompañante quien casi ni podía respirar correctamente a causa de su desconsiderado regocijo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya te haz reído suficiente!— reclamó por fin. —¡Siempre haz sido así, Judal!

—¿Ah?—. Judal miró al pequeño peliceleste deteniendo su rigurosa actividad, encontrando en las palabras del heredero un detalle que no tardó en hacerlo irritar. Aladdin no notó en qué momento el mayor había dejado de reír -aún encorvado y sosteniéndose el estomago con ambos brazos- ni que volvía a observar el berrinche que él estructuraba de manera inconsciente, generando fascinación contempladora en sus ojos escarlata, devoradores.

—Primero me avergüenzas y luego te ríes de mi todo lo que se te da la gana— prosiguió Aladdin sin guardarse nada, acalorado por el enojo que la risa del otro terminó provocando, por el cual ahora no conseguía parar y pensarlo mejor. —¡Me siento muy feliz de verte pero es hora que de que me guardes el respeto que merezco! Y-Yo, ¡yo ya no soy un niño!

Habiendo liberado toda su frustración en medio de gritos, Aladdin se apresuró a recuperar el oxigeno que había gastado, inhalando y exhalando apresuradamente, entonces Judal se había enderezado por completo para tomarse la libertad de mirarlo desde arriba, causando una bruma de preocupación en el joven príncipe quien al ver ese gesto serio en el rostro de Judal temió que lo hubiese hecho enojar pero pronto una sonrisa se estiró en los labios del almeo, inyectando una tensión desconocida en el cuerpo de Aladdin en respuesta. No sabía lo que era y mucho menos el por qué pero fue incapaz de moverse a voluntad después de descubrirlo acercándose, con esos pasos tan finos, elegantes e insinuadores; alarmantes.

—No creas que todo seguirá siendo como lo fue antes, enano— dijo inclinándose a su altura, deteniendo su rostro a una distancia muy reducida. —He cambiado— afirmó ensanchando esa extraña sonrisa que bien podría ser descrita por perversa. —Tú haz cambiado también. ¿Te das cuenta de lo atractivo que eres ahora? Vendrán sientos de miles en busca de tu pequeña cabeza, no sólo por ser príncipe de estas tierras.

El enigmático bailarín deslizó un brazo tras la espalda del príncipe, tomando la larga trensa celeste que brillaba con ayuda de los rayos solares que caían como cascadas y se esparcían sobre sus figuras, haciéndola resaltar entre los muchos colores vivos que abundaban en aquel extenso patio repleto de fuentes y verdes arboles rebosantes de belleza adornando las orillas. Aladdin miró la manera tan atenta como Judal admiraba la punta de su trensa, apresándola entre sus dedos, acariciando desde el filo hasta la liga con la cual se sostenía el peinado, luciendo en demasía concentrado con lo que sea estuviese cruzando por su cabeza en esos momentos. Sintió su acompasada respiración, la cual enviaba contra su rostro una delicada sensación de frescura, capaz de cortarse con el menor movimiento; inconscientemente la respiración de Aladdin se había rendido a seguirla, coordinarse como si necesitara de esta para ejecutar tan natural actividad impuesta por los organismos vivientes. Adormecido con su veneno dulce. Sin embargo, la respiración de Judal daba la impresión de estar muerta pues, aunque la percibía, no existía vitalidad alguna en ella.

—¿... Judal?

—Dime, enano.— El tono ronco expulsado por su voz debido a la cercanía incitó un nuevo escalofrío, esta vez en la espina dorsal de Aladdin antes de arrancarle un instante la vida cuando su mirada escarlata se desvió del sedoso cabello trensado hacia los cautivados ojos azules. —Este nuevo estilo tuyo, ¿está inspirado en mi? Siempre me dijiste que te gustaba...

—¿Gustarme... ?—; Aladdin estaba hipnotizado, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba repitiendo cada palabra que el chico de negros cabellos y pálida tez pronunciaba, el por qué decía tanto su nombre, no lo entendía pero sentía la necesidad de duplicar esas sencillas oraciones, simplemente. En situaciones así, Aladdin se comparaba a sí mismo con una cobra frente a su encantador, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos empleados por ese par de ojos rojos asomándose entre la atrapante oscuridad que vestía a su piel.

—La forma de mi cabello...— declaró casi susurrando, suavizando su sonrisa. —Solías decir que querías tocarlo y que darías lo que fuera por tenerlo tan largo como el mio. ¿Cuándo te permitieron dejarlo crecer? Creí que los monarcas no consideraban el cabello largo como un símbolo de nobleza y correspondía más a los plebeyos sin honores.

—A mi me gusta mucho— aseguró Aladdin completamente convencido, aunque con voz baja, extrañamente cohibido con la situación, como si el hablar alto fuera a delatarlos de una travesura de media noche cuando en realidad estaban a plena luz del día. ¿Qué era esto? De pronto Judal había dejado de ser _sólo_ Judal. —Nunca me importó que no fuera digno de un príncipe, yo siempre admiré tu cabello, siempre quise tenerlo como tú.

—Hmm~ Aladdin— Judal ronroneó. Aladdin se estremeció en reacción; era la primera vez que Judal lo llamaba por su nombre de esa manera. ¿Qué significaba? Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza y no entendía la razón. —Eso me hace feliz— comentó antes de alejarse para hablar nuevamente con su tono normal; despreocupado. —Pero no te queda, lo siento. Si alguien te ve por ahí pensará que eres una niña. ¿Qué crees que dirán tus súbditos de afuera cuando te vean? Si yo fuera tú me pondría a llorar.

—¡Pero tú siempre lo tuviste largo y nunca luciste como una niña así que yo tampoco me veo como una porque soy un hombre!

—Mi caso es distinto, enano. La diferencia entre tu complexión y la mía es que yo tengo definido mi género, contrario a ti que quienes no te conocen podrían confundirte.

—¡No es cierto!

—Acéptalo, una vez lo hagas te sentirás mejor— sugirió burlón. Y, ante la nueva broma, Aladdin infló ambas mejillas con descontento pues su _hermano_ había ignorado su replica anterior una vez más y volvía mofarse a costa suya. Desde su perspectiva no tenía nada de malo que aspirase parecerse un poco a la persona que más admiró desde que era muy pequeño ya que, incluso en la actualidad, Judal era la imagen que Aladdin quería de sí mismo al cumplir la edad adecuada. ¿Por qué no? Si él era alto, apuesto y en su trabajo como bailarín profesional estaba rodeado de lindas mujeres que se tomaban la libertad de solicitar su ayuda para cerrar los brillantes atuendos, además tenía esa mirada; Aladdin deshizo su expresión. Aún cuando el joven príncipe no tenía una palabra con la cual describir correctamente qué hacía esa mirada tan llamativa entendía que era esta una cualidad, tal vez era su descomunal color ya que Aladdin no conocía a nadie más con ese tipo de iris más allá de él. Su amigo Alibaba nunca le había hablado sobre alguna raza o tribu con esos ojos tan atrayentes así que podría ser posible que Judal fuera el único ya que, en su mayoría, los habitantes del país eran de ojos color marrón. Percatándose de la ardua inspección, Judal volvió a sonreír ventajoso. —¿Qué? ¿He flechado tu corazón, pequeño monarca?

—¿Eh?— Aladdin se desentendió, saliendo abruptamente de su pensar.

—Dudo mucho que tus padres te permitan tener un esclavo sexual a tan temprana edad así que deja de _comerme_ con la mirada.

—¡No te estaba mirando!— exclamó Aladdin sintiendo a sus mejillas volver arder. Por lo que veía, Judal no iba a cansarse de gastarle bromas de ese tipo y eso lo irritaba.

—Oh, ya veo. No me estabas mirando— parafraseó Judal con sarcasmo evidente, se alzó de hombros y colocó una mano sobre su cadera antes de restarle importancia al asunto en cuestión pues ya se había cansado de molestar al príncipe por el momento, luego se le ocurrirían otras frases para atacar a su despistado acompañante a favor de su entretenimiento. Tenía bastante tiempo por delante después de todo.

—¡Es en serio! ¡No te estaba mirando!— insistió Aladdin.

—Como sea. Oye, enano, ¿ya comiste?

—Ah, b-bueno, todavía no...

—Entonces salgamos fuera del Palacio porque no pienso comer nada de esa horrible comida que preparan en la caravana. Tienes permiso de salir, ¿no?

—En realidad... no suelo salir mucho. Ugo dice que es peligroso para un príncipe mostrarse continuamente entre la ciudadanía como tal, especialmente los días después de haber celebrado mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qué sabe ese _devora-pergaminos_ sobre el mundo allá afuera? Además, irás conmigo, y no hay manera que alguien se atreva hacerte daño si te disfrazamos como un plebeyo más.

—Pero...

—Anda, enano. No seas pesado, sólo será una salida.

—Está bien— asintió Aladdin derrotado con la insistencia contraria. —Iremos a la ciudad, pero antes debo avisarle al Gran Visir.

—¿Quién dijo que íbamos a salir legalmente? Conozco un lugar perfecto dentro del Palacio para escabullirnos. No tienes que preocuparte por una negativa si no saben que saliste.

—Pero eso...

—¿Es que quieres quedarte encerrado aquí por siempre? ¿Es eso?—cuestionó Judal un poco exasperado con la respuesta vacilante del príncipe. Aladdin lo pensó con seriedad entonces pues ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a desobedecer a los mandatos de sus padres o consejos de Ugo sobre la importancia de seguir las reglas. No es como si siempre se comportara como un niño bueno o actuara correctamente en todas sus acciones -su estrecha amistad con Alibaba y Morgiana eran pruebas de ello- pero también era verdad que, desde que Judal se marchó, comenzó hacer cada vez menos travesuras y se había enfocado hacer lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera sólo para que no fueran graves las _faltas_ que cometía en su selectivo circulo de amistades o caprichos que fueron surgiendo con los días así que, pensándolo de ese modo, no debería ser tan grave que escapara del Palacio una vez. Era como Judal lo planteaba; nadie tenía que enterarse que desobedecía.

—De acuerdo.— Aladdin se encogió en su sitio con obvia timidez.

—Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar— halagó Judal con destacado entusiasmo, apresurándose a tomar al menor del brazo antes de arrastrarlo consigo. —Sígueme— dictó iniciando la caminata hacia su primer destino, el cual no fue otro más que una de las carretas que conformaban la caravana de la academia de baile. Confundido, Aladdin subió junto con Judal al interior descubriendo una gruesa alfombra de lana cubriendo la superficie de madera, sintió la calidez de alrededor adherirse a su piel, provocada por los rayos de luz abrazando la carreta por completo a los afueras pues aunque estaba cubierta también, adentro no era oscuro como pudo haberlo anticipado pese a la voluminosa cortina colgando a sus espaldas. Aladdin se quedó en la entrada de pie admirando la sencillez de aquella zona mientras Judal urgaba entre una montaña de frazadas algo que pudiera servirle al enano de atuendo. —Aquí— dijo Judal triunfal encontrando la talla apropiada de un traje color canela y lanzandola sobre la cabeza del distraído príncipe. —Ponte esto.

Aladdin no pudo reaccionar hasta que fue demasiado tarde para su rostro, el cual fue receptor directo del impacto de la tela que -pese a no dolerle- le hizo sentir como un tonto y la dejó ahí unos momentos preguntándose por qué había aceptado esto. Judal emitió una corta risa divertida cuando Aladdin había levantado los brazos con la intención de recibir la ropa y luego bajarlos sin haberlo conseguido. Luego, descubriéndose la cara con fuerza y clara molestia, Aladdin se vistió aquella ropa encima de la que ya traía puesta pues ninguno quería que alguien sospechara de esta desaparición.

.

Una vez ambos chicos habían quedado relucientes en el peor sentido establecido, salieron de la carreta y se apresuraron lejos de toda posible mirada al asecho. Aladdin haló la tela que envolvía su cabeza para cubrirse un poco más el rostro, nervioso con la vista de los mandarines y otros sirvientes del Palacio desplazándose por distintos puntos dentro de la zona y los muchos pisos que podían apreciarse desde su baja posición; Aladdin creía no haber visto nunca a tantos merodeando por lo que sintió al pánico abordar su cuerpo así que volvió a jalar la tela y se encogió pretendiendo ocultarse mejor, casi sintiendo envidia de Judal por lucir tan despreocupado mientras lo tomaba del hombro e indicaba pasar al siguiente pilastrón con sigilo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, tal vez nunca debió aceptar realizar esta aventura. ¿Aventura? Aladdin abrió los ojos con emoción ante la idea pues, ¿no había sido esto por lo que estuvo esperando ansiosamente recostado en el marco de su ventana mientras admiraba el horizonte durante el ocaso? ¿Emprender una aventura donde las leyes y etiquetas sociales importaban poco? Porque siempre -desde que había tenido uso de razón- quiso alejarse de esa prisión ostentosa a la que conocía por hogar. Si, escabullirse fuera del Palacio con la única intención de salir a la ciudad era similar a una aventura por la conquista de una tierra desconocida, así tenía permitido verlo porque siempre salía fuera de Palacio en compañía de guardaespaldas y usualmente tenía un rango de visitas muy reducido. Habían muchas calles que quería ver además de los mercados o los prostibulos. No necesitaba más vigilancia o limitaciones que aquellas que manejaban su propio juicio. Aladdin quería ver la libertad, conocer el mundo por sí mismo y Judal le había concedido la oportunidad para ello así que no lo desperdiciaría, por ello sus dudas no volverían a atormentar su sendero ni dejaría que estas turbaran su andar. Saldrían; estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de lograrlo.

—¿Cuánto falta?— cuestionó, su voz no temblaba más al preguntar, esta vez despedía absoluta determinación y fuerza de voluntad. Ahora reflejaba mucha impaciencia.

—Ánimo, enano. Ya casi estamos ahí— alentó Judal con una sonrisa cómplice y Aladdin asintió convencido de sus palabras pues había reconocido el recorrido, se estaban acercando a uno de los muros del inmenso jardín, el de menor supervisión. Tan sólo bastó que cruzaran de prisa unos cuantos jarrones con plantas de sombra para que alcanzaran con los dedos la orilla donde, junto a la pared, yacían un par de rocas ovaladas que adornaban la vegetación del lugar; el sitio perfecto para escapar sin ser vistos. —¿Listo?— cuestionó Judal subiendo la roca más alta de un salto antes de entrelazar los dedos e inclinarse para que Aladdin subiera uno de sus pies. —Te impulsaré y te sujetas fuerte del muro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien— acató Aladdin con una sonrisa. Cuando sintió a su cuerpo elevarse rápidamente estiró los brazos y se agarró del filo de muro para enseguida sostener sus pies dentro de los huecos, obligándose mantener firme conforme se impulsaba a sí mismo subir por completo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— cuestionó Judal con la visión del niño esforzándose inútilmente.

—Puedo... hacerlo...— jadeó Aladdin al borde del colapso, en respuesta Judal comenzó a reír discretamente pues no quería advertir su posición a los atentos mandarines a varios metros de donde yacían. Cuando notó que Aladdin se tomaba un descanso sentado a lo alto del muro, Judal también se impulsó subir por él mismo antes de encontrarse frente a frente con un agotado príncipe quien mantenía cerrados los ojos ante el cansancio.

—No es momento de rendirse, enano. Nos queda un largo recorrido hasta mi restaurante favorito de Alma Toran así que límpiate el sudor.

Incapaz de responder con palabras a las demandas del pelinegro, Aladdin movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, imitando los movimientos de Judal para bajar al suelo del otro lado de la gran valla, descendiendo con ayuda de algunos orificios menos marcados antes de saltar a la mitad del recorrido. El pequeño peliceleste alzó la mirada y calculó la altura, cuestionándose la manera como volvería adentro y temiendo no poderlo hacer de regreso.

—¿Habías usado este pasaje con anterioridad?— quiso saber.

—Infinidad de veces— afirmó con arrogancia. —A veces, mientras tu dormías en tu estúpida cama, yo burlaba la guardia nocturna y me largaba a las calles por diversión. Tus padres jamás se dieron cuenta de mis huidas tanto de día como de noche pero de eso ya te contaré más tarde, ahora volvamos a caminar, necesito comer algo.

Obedeciendo a las ordenes mal disfrazadas de sugerencias, Aladdin comenzó a caminar tras la espalda de Judal, corriendo un poco para alcanzar su nivel y andar a su lado. Las calles a los costados de los jardines del Palacio eran solitarios y sujetos a un mortal silencio, no hubo rastro alguno de actividad humana sino hasta que transitaron varias otras calles habitadas sólo por algunos animales de granja -como cabras- amarrados a unos fierros enterrados en las paredes de barro. Puertas de madera y cortas ventanas en la parte más alta de los hogares se pasearon por las pupilas atentas de Aladdin cuando por fin cruzaron sus caminos con el de otros peatonales que iban y venían de varias calles y callejones. Aladdin se admiró de la cantidad tan estrafalaria de gente desplazándose ya que la cantidad superaba aquellas que durante las mañanas de comercio se amontonaban pues, al parecer, el comercio era mayor en esa zona. En su distracción terminó golpeando contra la muchedumbre así que varias veces tropezó con los objetos del suelo y, verlo actuar como un imbécil, inspiró a Judal bufar irritado para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo una vez más fuera de la aglomeración ya que de otro modo no avanzarían. Nadie veía en dirección al principe porque sus ropas lucían idénticas a la mayoría de los comerciantes que exhibían su mercancía sobre grandes trozos de tela grisosa. Aladdin alcanzó a ver ollas de bronce, joyería tradicional, verduras y leguminosas de todo tipo, hasta vestiduras más elegantes. Era maravilloso ver a tantas personas cumpliendo sus deberes y no podía creerse todavía que él estuviera ahí sin provocar que las multitudes llevaran a cabo absurdas reverencias o expresiones de asombro cuando lo miraban rondar cerca de ellos.

—Ya llegamos.

La voz tranquila de Judal lo distrajo, incitándole mirar hacia el humilde puesto de comida que brindaba acceso hacia un reluciente interior detallado con colguijes coloridos con formas ovaladas y triangulares. Ahí se reunía una cantidad moderada de personas pero, como Aladdin pudo apreciar, gozaban de un lindo ambiente social. Si miraba cuidadosamente los emblemas y atuendos que vestían los meseros también podría determinar que aquel restaurante poseía alguna relación con el Imperio Kou, por tal, la comida que ahí servían debía contener recetas de esos distantes países y saberlo a Aladdin lo llenaba de intriga ya que en el Palacio nunca habían servido algo que no fuera tradicional. Cuando entraron, Judal no tardó en elegir una mesa y recibir al mesero con los extraños nombres de los platillos que sugerían las dos cartas que reposaban en un pequeño estante de cristal sobre la mesa, ya que Aladdin no conocía el menú aceptó que Judal eligiera por él sin preguntarle y, mientras tanto, perdió su atención en la decoración del lugar. No era un local muy lujoso pero no perdía el atractivo que haría a cualquiera mirar en su dirección por lo menos unos segundos antes de continuar su camino. Como lo supuso, aquellos quienes conformaban el puesto de comida lucían un tercio de la apariencia y comportamiento de su amigo Hakuryuu, considerando que este se trataba de un príncipe legitimo de la familia real; se preguntaba si así se verían todos los ciudadanos de ese país, con los ojos extrañamente estirados y las formas tan redondas de sus cabezas. Aladdin mesió las piernas bajo la mesa, entretenido con la visión entregada por su imaginación pues sería genial que él pudiera visitar China y conocer con sus propios ojos el folclor del Imperio Kou. Las ordenes no habían tardado mucho en llegar así que Aladdin observó con curiosidad los alimentos mientras Judal separaba el par de palillos con una mueca en el rostro.

—Odio estas cosas— dijo comenzando a sujetar trozos de pescado con naturalidad, dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza a sus propios dedos. Los ojos de Aladdin emitieron un brillo de reconocimiento cuando se percató de aquellos utensilios en la mano de su acompañante. —No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo haya aprendido a usarlos.

—Hehe. Hakuryuu no puede comer sin esto— comentó Aladdin tomando sus propios palillos con una gran sonrisa ante los divertidos recuerdos. —En una ocasión intentamos hacerlo comer carne con los dedos pero fue un enorme fracaso, terminó sintiendo asco de la comida así que le enseñamos usar la cuchara.

—¿Hakuryuu... ? ¿El tercer príncipe del Imperio Kou?

—¿Lo conoces?— quiso saber, sumamente sorprendido.

—No. Sólo lo conozco de vista. Mi mentora tiene un amante allá así que me habló de él.

—¿Tú mentora es esa mujer que te adoptó?

—Probablemente no la conozcas pero es una mujer muy peculiar— aseguró Judal recostando su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano libre mientras embosaba una sonrisa de obvia satisfacción. —Fue gracias a ella que pude entrar a la academia de baile y que fui reconocido como profesional por los mejores postores.

—Debe ser una muy buena mujer.

—¿Buena... ?—; Judal levantó la mirada aparentemente conmocionado. —Al contrario.

—¿Eh?

—Somos hombres, Aladdin. Ya estás en edad de comprender mejor las cosas. Las mujeres no son nada buenas, existen para un propósito y eso es engendrar y dar a luz. Aunque, es verdad, ese tipo de mujeres pueden ser descritas por "buenas", en cambio, aquellas que tergiversan sus propósitos existenciales no lo son y mi mentora pertenece a esa especie. ¿Como decirlo... ?—; Judal se tomó un segundo para meditarlo frente a la estupefacción del menor quien, dentro de lo permitido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. —Es una _perra_ — enfatizó con un evidente tono de sorna, haciendo destellar sus ojos de placer con el dulzor que esa palabra causaba en sus labios, hambrientos de vulgaridades.

—Lo siento, Judal. Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dices— confesó el joven príncipe en acento serio, disconforme no sólo con la forma en que Judal denigraba al sexo femenino si no también por su manera de referirse a su madre legal. —Quiero decir, esa mujer te adoptó aún cuando no le pediste que lo hiciera. Mi madre me contó que permitió la adopción por caridad ya que vio tus atributos en baile y a ella parecías agradarle, así que...

—¿Qué dices? Adoptarme le traía beneficios, por eso lo hizo. No gozaba de algún sentimiento especial por el cual hacerlo además de las ventajas. Lo sé, viví de ella.

—Pero...—; Aladdin estuvo a punto de replicar cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo que eso me provoca alguna clase de recelo, no es malo, gracias a ella cumplí mis propósitos aunque desconocía el precio que debía pagar para estar en la cima pero no tengo arrepentimientos. Es mi madre legalmente, y aún si no lo fuera, es lo único que necesito para continuar ejerciendo lo que más me gusta.

No muy convencido, el pequeño se ocupó de sus alimentos a partir del momento que Judal no profundizó más en el tema y se limitó en hacer comentarios esporádicos sobre el estilo de aquel restaurante, comenzando a señalar cuáles eran los detalles que le gustaban del servicio y las recetas en general. Aladdin no quería pensar demasiado pero no era capaz de ignorar esa extraña inquietud que surgía en su interior al ver la sonrisa de su _hermano mayor_ y la intriga surgía cuando todo en su convivencia era tan natural que no existían razones para preocuparse, mas se contradecía al ver esos ojos escarlata posarse sobre los propios, recreando el escenario que había experimentado a su lado hace poco. Todavía no podía evaluar de qué se trataba pero tal vez no era nada así que optó por dejar pasar el tiempo mientras almorzaban y se disponían a marcharse de vuelta al Palacio sin saber que, en su distracción, terminaría golpeando contra un cuerpo que cruzaba la entrada al restaurante cargando la cara mercancía destinada a la tienda de porcelana cercana.

—Oh, lo siento, niño. No te vi— se apresuró en disculparse el joven cargador.

—¡Alibaba!— le reconoció el príncipe siquiera escuchar su amable voz y el mencionado, confundido, miró más de cerca el rostro cubierto del niño delante suyo. Judal gestó una pronta mueca de enfado. —Soy yo.

—¿Aladdin... ? ¿¡Por qué!?—. Exaltado, Alibaba se echó para atrás pues no comprendía qué hacía el príncipe de Alma Toran usando esa clase de atuendo tan inadecuado, andando en barrios poco apropiados para un noble entre los nobles como él. —¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—Baja un poco la voz— solicitó dividiendo con un dedo sus labios. —Nadie sabe quien soy.

—Nadie debe saberlo— agregó Judal irritado, fue entonces cuando Alibaba se percató de su presencia y sintió a un escalofrío descender por su columna vertebral en consecuencia a aquellos irises inhumanos, obligándose recomponerse de la fuerte impresión.

—No tenía idea que te hubieras escapado a escondidas, no sueles hacerlo.

Aladdin tensó el suave dibujo de una sonrisa en su boca como primer respuesta, después de todo su mejor amigo era un sujeto muy recto y entendía su reprobatoria al respecto pero no podía negar que la situación le estaba dejando inmensas sensaciones agradables así que sería deshonesto fingir demencia sobre su injustificado impulso.

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo, además no estoy solo. Judal conoce muchos lugares y me siento seguro a su lado, de echo nos dirigíamos al Palacio ahora mismo.

—Ya veo— respondió Alibaba comprensivo. —En ese caso, no los entretengo más. Tengan mucho cuidado de vuelta.

—Así será. Nos vemos, Alibaba.— Aladdin hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida, pasando de largo la figura del chico aún sosteniendo la caja de mercancía. —Ven a verme pronto, te estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si. Hasta luego.

Alibaba imitó la sonrisa del menor girando la cabeza hasta verlo desaparecer de su rango así como la silueta de Judal entraba siguiendo al niño. Judal quien, dedicándole una fugaz mirada y sonrisa burlona al extrovertido rubio, se atrevió a hablar por segunda vez desde el indeseado momento de su encuentro.

—Eres tan buen tipo que me enfermas.

Y sus palabras activaron una alarma de alerta en el organismo del joven cargador quien no se evitó mirar la esbelta espalda del bailarín con extrañeza, abrazado por el sentimiento de perplejidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó sin dejar de mirar en la dirección hacia donde marchaban el par de figuras conocidas, incluso dudando que aquel comentario fue dirigido a su persona pero tampoco podía simplemente dejarlo pasar ya que Judal había demostrado no sentir ninguna clase de empatía con él. Si le causara repulsión no comprendía el motivo ya que ni siquiera le brindó oportunidad a la estrecha convivencia.

—¡Alibaba! ¿Todavía no están listas esas cajas?— le reprendió su patrón acercándose hasta su posición, cuestionamiento al que Alibaba correspondió con una disculpa antes de asegurar que aquella caja que cargaba era la última comprada. Tal vez fuera un viajero sin lazos entre los países pero necesitaba del dinero para zarpar al siguiente barco. —Por cierto, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte, _viajero_.— Alibaba levantó la mirada a su jefe, intrigado. —¿Siempre has hecho amistades con personas peligrosas? ¿Te gusta relacionarte con Degenerados?

—¿Degenerados, señor?— repitió Alibaba, perdido con el contexto.

—Ese tipo con quien te haz detenido hace un momento, ¿no lo sabes?

—No...— dijo Alibaba por inercia, preguntándose a quién se refería pues Aladdin no era un niño que se acoplara al término en cuestión, además era el príncipe heredero -futuro sultán de Alma Toran- así que no comprendía esta profunda muestra de desconfianza; entonces lo entendió. —¿Judal... ? No, lo cierto es que acabo de conocerlo y no tengo ni idea quien sea.

—Pues no te conviene hacerte su amigo— afirmó el corpulento hombre de barba enroscada y amarillento turbante mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el presente objeto de su conversación. —Con sujetos así es mejor mantenerse al margen. Un Degenerado es cientos de veces peor que la peste.— Con la advertencia concluída, el jefe de Alibaba sintió hecho su trabajo y se giró de vuelta a sus obligaciones, dejando en Alibaba una revuelta de pensamientos complicados de disiparse; aún no estaba del todo familiarizado con el sistema social manejado en Alma Toran pero esa manera de señalar a Judal lo hizo temer por los miles de significados que podría estar arrastrando. Y, pensándolo de esa manera, ¿era correcto permitir que estuviera frecuentando a Aladdin? Tratando se ignorarlo volvió a sus deberes también mientras se convencía que aquello no podía ser posible, además no le gustaba juzgar a las personas por culpa de los rumores; tenía que ser un error gramatical.

.

En el retorno al Palacio, justo frente al muro que habían saltado, Judal paró antes de siquiera concluir el acercamiento para perder la mirada hacia la ciudad. Aladdin ya estaba delante de la valla, estirando los brazos en un inútil intento por alcanzar la mitad de aquella pared -que era donde se apreciaban los orificios que podrían ayudarle a escalar- pero al fallar no hizo más que restregar su estomago y cadera contra esta mientras emitía un suspiro derrotado, balbuceando un « _no puedo_ » y luego mirar hacia donde se suponía debía estar su acompañante; no encontrarlo a su lado fue una sorpresa así que no se evitó girar la mirada a otra dirección hasta ubicar su posición. Judal mantenía una expresión serena, tal que casi rozaba a la melancolía, mientras dejaba perder su atención en las construcciones de barro y en las personas que alcanzaba identificar con su alcance visual. Aladdin no sabía qué era lo que pensaba pero supuso debía estar siendo golpeado por los recuerdos; la escuela de la cual formaba parte estaba muy lejos del Palacio, en realidad se ubicaba a las orillas de la capital del reino, cercana a la división de Alma Toran con la provincia de Zerex hacia el territorio de Balbad. Contagiado por el cómodo silencio que se extendía con ayuda del viento tenue que golpeaba sus cuerpos, agitando sus vestiduras y cabellos, Aladdin rompió la distancia que le separaba de su hermano y se acomodó cerca de él para observar también la ciudad pues aquel era el sitio más alto de todo el arco, merecedor de una excelente vista a los diferentes barrios que lo componían. Delante suyo había un pequeño cerro compuesto por rocas y hierbajos silvestres, Aladdin recordó con alegría que habían tenido que bajar esa superficie empinada para llegar a las primeras humildes calles. Amaba su tierra natal y era obvio que Judal la amaba también, de otro modo le resultaría imposible que los sentimientos reflejados por aquella mirada contempladora se trataran de algo menos mutuo. Lo que Aladdin no sabía era que su perspectiva al respecto erraba más de lo que pudiera considerar y que era demasiado incoherente para lo que -con tanto anhelo- ocupaba la mente de Judal. Con sus ojos escarlata imaginaba a la ciudad siendo consumida por las llamas mientras en sus oídos respiraban los gritos fantasmales de todas aquellas indefensas personas sufriendo una condena insostenible, horrible, despiadada. Cuántos deseos poseía en su alma por ver su ambición hecha realidad. Formar parte de todo ese conflicto e impregnarse con ello; el llanto de los niños, los gritos y lamentos de las mujeres, la furia y desesperación de los hombres, la resignación de los ancianos y la sangre al ser derramada de los cientos de cuerpos andantes, que con tanta arrogancia estaba sosteniendo el organismo de cada uno de los seres vivos. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que la guerra se materializara? Los golpes de inicio serían efectuados esa noche pero, a partir de ese momento, ¿cuándo? Se preguntó impaciente pues no le apetecía esperar más, no había sido por la tranquilidad o por los insistentes recuerdos -aturdiendolo desde el primer instante- que había arribado de vuelta a esa ciudad. No había sido por el deber de su profesión ni por la percepción del salario diario. De pronto un sonido causado por el movimiento ajeno alertó la presencia de Aladdin muy cerca de él, a tan sólo unos milímetros de rozar su tersa piel contra la tez de Judal quien ni siquiera se molestó en cuestionarse el motivo por el que su cuerpo se había puesto tan tenso al sentir el calor emanando de su pequeña compañía así que Judal se limitó a bufar descontento por su interrupción.

—Volvamos, enano— demandó con indiscreta irritabilidad, girándose para volver a la zona donde en un principio Aladdin se había acomodado y desistido de subir.

—Lo entiendo pero, ¿cómo?— cuestionó Aladdin curioso pues él había estructurado muchos métodos en su cabeza pero ninguno parecía tan lógico para que pudieran llegar al otro lado del muro sin problemas; desde su posición se veía muy alto.

—De la misma manera que vinimos de este lado, sólo que esta vez no habrán comodidades.

—¿Cómo fue que lo lograste la primera vez que saliste?

—Quedándome aquí como un tarado no, eso te lo aseguro— profirió con parquedad. Ahora que Judal estaba pensándolo con cuidado, definitivamente el regreso al interior del Palacio sería complicado, consigo mismo no habría problema ya que sabía las mañas y tenía la agilidad para realizar la hazaña pero transportar al menor sí que sería un problema.

—¡Judal!— renegó el joven príncipe ante el ataque moral del otro quien, disipando su repentino disgusto con una sonrisa, posó una de sus manos contra el muro antes de mirar a su acompañante con un brillo malicioso deslizándose por sus pupilas, gesto que inspiró un ligero sobresalto en el menor de los dos; —¿... Qué pasa?

—Dime, Aladdin. ¿Cuánta confianza tienes en tu fuerza física?

—Pues... no mucha pero mi resistencia es un poco mejor.

—¿Te lanzo?— cuestionó. Y Aladdin sintió una caricia helada verterse por toda su espalda que lo dejó frío por entero ante la aterradora idea de volar por los aires y correr el riesgo de romperse una pierna en la precipitada caída de vuelta al suelo.

—¡No, gracias!

—Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos más— declaró señalando los pasos a seguir con una fugaz mirada sobre la valla que viajó desde el suelo hasta la parte más alta. —Ven aquí, enano.— Judal estiró su dedo indice derecho hacia Aladdin, llamándolo con los incitantes movimientos de este. —Te cargaré.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el príncipe heredero se aproximó sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de los irises contrarios, de nuevo hipnotizado por el brillo que estos despedían, reflejo de los rayos solares del medio día. Sin resistirse dejó que los cálidos dedos de Judal se entrelazaran a los suyos y levantaran sin esfuerzo su brazo para girar su cuerpo 180 grados antes de hacer que su aniñada espalda chocara contra el torso de Judal mientras su nuca se acomodaba sobre sus pectorales. Aladdin se sonrojó sin ser consciente del motivo, culpando al latido repentinamente desbocado de su corazón por el cual también terminó desconociendo la razón; sentir las manos de Judal recorrer su piel lo indujo ponerse nervioso y un poco rígido. De todas maneras nada de lo que estaba sucediendo justificaba el actuar de su propio cuerpo, Judal simplemente estaba rodeando su cintura con uno sus fornidos brazos mientras el otro se deslizaba entre sus piernas, esto con el objetivo de levantarlo hasta los primeros huecos por donde debía sujetarse así que no tenía tiempo para distraerse en extraños mecanismos corpóreos. Tensó sus manos contra el muro y se dispuso escalar, ignorante de la sonrisa satisfecha que se extendía sobre los impropios labios del almeo; Judal había probado en su ser la magnificencia de este nuevo sentimiento. Aladdin no tenía ni idea de lo que había despertado en su ingenuidad. El hambre de un predador sin escrúpulos volvía de nuevo a la consciencia y esta dio un salto para comenzar a escalar también, alcanzando con una sonrisa agradable al pobre ingenuo inocente quien no sospechaba el futuro que le aguardaba. Quien -ignorante- no hizo más que sonreír contento.

* * *

 _Reviews Anónimos_

* * *

 **blue kirito** : Hola. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y no lo dudes, a lo largo de esta historia resaltaré mucho la posesividad que cubre la personalidad de Judal, no sólo por Alibaba y compañía, aunque eso es lo divertido de esta pairing. Si, a mi también suele pasarme que ni siquiera puedo entrar en la pagina, supongo que por mantenimiento o algo así ya que usualmente aparece por error por algún tiempo. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo pues empezamos a ver más de lo que ha traído a Judal hasta Alma Toran. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. IV

**Capitulo 4**. Sanidad Invertida

Noche. Grandiosa noche. Judal no podía pedir momento más maravilloso que este para relamerse los labios con goce mientras observaba en silencio el muerto paisaje por donde surcaban, libre de toda mirada curiosa o estorbos innecesarios. Hacía frío, la niebla cubría con su manto la densidad atmosférica de la ciudad brindándole ese matiz espectral que tanto le gustaba para que, en el momento que debiera dar cavidad a una de sus mejores labores, el escenario fuera perfecto. La luces opacas que emergían del interior de los edificios iluminaban de forma escasa la carretera, acompañando el traqueteo constante de la carreta que avanzaba entre las callejuelas con claras intenciones de no parar hasta llegar a su asentado destino. Judal sonreía, deslizando contra sus labios de momentos el largo y voluptuoso estuche que cargaba sobre sus piernas, saboreando con la punta de su lengua el desastre que pronto daría lugar en uno de los más afamados burdeles de Alma Toran, sintiendo condenarse a la impaciencia por llegar de una vez al sitio indicado por quien le acompañaba y yacía a un costado suyo. Ithnan le dedicó una breve mirada a su protegido, dándose cuenta de la risa ansiosa con la que era contaminada su expresión facial; no lo comprendía pues esta parecía ser -ademas del baile- una de las cosas que provocaban esa desbordante inquietud en su joven pupilo. No negaba que Judal podría comportarse caprichoso pero jamas había ido en contra de ordenes oficiales, siempre había sido obediente en cuanto las tareas le eran asignadas pero esta sería la primera vez que actuaba por su cuenta y no se molestaba en cubrir apariencias con _aquellos ojos_ que lo mantenían bajo vigilancia. Ithnan lo había visto salir a escondidas en compañía del príncipe de Alma Toran y no estaba seguro cuáles eran sus planes al involucrarse demasiado con ese chiquillo pero suponía que no importaba mientras cumpliera con su deber como Ejecutor ya que, el que se ganara su confianza o fuera muy familiar con el heredero, también podría ser beneficioso para la organización a la que ambos pertenecían y era por ello que se aventuraban a la media noche entre las estructuras para cumplir las primeras pautas de su arribar; fijar pertenencia al sistema criminal del reino a su favor.

La carreta se detuvo y los dos abordo descendieron sobre los suelos de roca con presuro pues era en los barrios ricos donde los locales gozaban de beneficios similares -rentabilidad y elegancia- mientras que en los barrios pobres pocos caminos estaban pavimentados y los habitantes debían resignarse a pisar los sucios suelos de arena. Judal observó la contrucción reconociendo los lujos llenandolo pero no dudaba que los dueños que lo mantenían se trataran de unos ineptos sin importancia; lo sabía, su madre le había instruído para leer entre lineas con un vistazo la calidad de su patrones. Ningún hijo que no perteneciera a Ill Illah tenía el derecho de mostrarse victorioso cuando su débil Rukh blanco contaminaba con su luz el hogar del _verdadero_ Padre. La sonrisa de Judal fue monstruosa.

.

La música en el interior del burdel era ruidosa, las mesas estaban llenas de gente, hombres de distintas calidades de vida que tenían permitido cruzar las puertas del sitio con ayuda de sus contactos e influencias torcidas, y meseras con sostenes brillantes se paseaban por los diminutos pasillos con charolas en mano luciendo sus agraciados atributos corporales, dispuestas a lanzarse sobre quien les rindiera el dinero suficiente -demasiado ocupadas para preocuparse por los problemas de aquellos que visitaban el negocio- pero aunque el espacio no fuera llenado completamente por la energía eléctrica, el sonido en vivo hacía que Kassim deseara estar en otro lugar si no fuera porque su estancia ahí se debía a que estaba huyendo de la desastrosa rutina junto a su compañero Hassan quien llevaba más de doce litros de licor en todo el tiempo que permanecían dentro. Ya tenía que irse, Kassim se lo repetía en cada oportunidad mentalmente pues la niñera que había contratado para que cuidara de su hermana menor le cobraría horas extras si continuaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí, mas tampoco podía irse y dejar a su camarada solo pues era un imbécil que no medía sus capacidades y bebía alcohol sin parar cuando dejaba que el estrés se llevara lo mejor de él. Antes de tener esta tranquilidad habían enfrentado un riguroso tiroteo, asesinando a tantos como pudieron alcanzar con las incesantes explosiones ocurridas a las orillas de la ciudad y todo porque el desacuerdo de agrupaciones envió al infierno los pactos de alianza por lo que actualmente habían muchos en mira, hombres con la esperanza de un último recurso, el cual era elegir un bando antes de que diera inicio la cazería; en realidad era un milagro de _Allah_ que continuaran respirando para lamentarse de las perdidas monetarias. ¿Quién había dicho que ser un delincuente era fácil? A Kassim le interesaba saberlo porque poseía ansias excesivas de masacrar a alguien en ese preciso momento para utilizarle como medio de caridad, proyectar en individuos sin culpa la furia corrompiendolo. Durante aquellas semanas acababa de instalarse en este nuevo territorio del reino junto a sus inseparables compañeros del _Grupo de la Niebla_ luego de que las cosas en Balbad se saliera de control pues, cuando finalmente fueron detenidos y los mandarines intentaron arrebatarle a Mariam, Kassim no dudó un instante en apuñalar a varios de ellos antes de correr hacia un nuevo escondite y escapar del destino que les aguardaría al quedarse. Vaya mala fortuna había sido esta y ahora no tenía más remedio que seguir la misma corriente, simplemente porque la única manera de abandonarla era la muerte.

—Oye, líder.

—¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó de forma hosca, convencido de que lo menos que quería soportar eran las incoherencias de su compañero que aparecían con la ebriedad. —Y no me llames "líder", recuerda que yo ya he dejado de serlo.

—Para mi siempre serás nuestro líder, Kassim.

—No necesitas ser modesto cuando estás ebrio, hombre, me irritas.

—Como sea, no es normal que estés tan tenso. Estoy seguro que lo sucedido hace poco te tiene inquieto pero puedo estar seguro que no es el principal problema de tu actitud distante. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, al menos yo no pienso soltar la lengua con el resto de nuestros camaradas, Zaynab es igual, sabes que ella es muy perceptiva cuando se trata de ti.— Kassim emitió un ligero quejido de protesta mientras desviaba la mirada de Hassan, buscando evadir el argumento incombatible que acababa de soltarle; no podía demostrar que siempre estaba dependiendo de sus sentimientos, no era la manera como sus amigos más leales debían verlo. —Vamos, no te hará daño aligerar la carga. Sabemos también que la salud de Mariam está en decadencia.

Con un suspiro Kassim se resignó en revelar su más reciente secreto ya que era verdad todo lo que Hassan le decía. No tenía sentido que quisiera hacerse el duro, no con ellos que se habían quedado con él hasta las últimas consecuencias en sus decisiones, sin importar el resultado. Podía confiarles su vida misma, la de Mariam, porque le habían demostrado su amistad en acciones, no sólo con palabras. Con ellos podía cruzar el infierno sin temor a que traicionaran su confianza porque entre ellos eran una _familia_ , aunque corrupta.

—Vi a Alibaba.

—¿Alibaba? ¿En este lugar? ¿Cuándo?— enumeró Hassan en medio de su impresión.

—No hace mucho, de echo fue poco antes de que sucediera la revuelta. Lo vi de lejos, no quise acercarme. Al parecer estaba trabajando porque cargaba un par de cajas.

—¿Acaso no se había alejado de Balbad hace más de dos años? ¿Por qué se instalaría en un lugar tan agitado como la capital de Alma Toran?

—No lo sé pero probablemente esté aquí por el cumpleaños del futuro sultán, los habitantes hicieron mucho alboroto sobre eso.

—¿De dónde conoce Alibaba al príncipe de Alma Toran?— cuestionó Hassan esta vez con evidente confusión pues aquello que Kassim ahora le contaba eran detalles que no tenía ni idea formaran parte de la vida de aquel muchacho rubio incompetente para la lamentable vida de los suburbios en el territorio de Balbad.

—La última vez que hablamos fue hace mucho así que no estoy seguro cómo se hayan conocido pero asumo que obtiene muchos beneficios de ello.— Kassim bebió de su tosco tarro de madera con evidente aburrimiento, revelando su desinterés en el tema.

—¿Lo crees? Alibaba jamas me ha parecido esa clase de personas, seguro tiene amistad con el chico pero no acepta nada a cambio.

—Me enfurece.— Hassan reaccionó con un leve sobresalto al inconfundible acento de rabia que volvía a contaminar las cuerdas vocales de su acompañante. Kassim había hecho puños sus manos, expulsando cada tramo de odio que viciaba sus músculos faciales. —¿Qué está haciendo precisamente aquí? ¿El idiota no se da cuenta de lo descuidado que es? No son mis intenciones matarlo cuando no he terminado nada de lo que me he propuesto.

—Entonces...—; Hassan se tomó un momento para articular su pregunta, inseguro de cómo proseguir cuando el tema en cuestión era sumamente delicado para su líder pues el rubio representaba uno de sus mayores ambiciones desde mucho antes que el mismo Kassim se percatara de su influencia sobre él. —¿Lo dejarás ir?

—No— respondió Kassim al instante. —Voy a matarlo en la siguiente ocasión. No me interesa qué es lo que esté haciendo en este lugar pero lo obligaré entender que una amenaza mía no es cualquier amenaza, es una sentencia definitiva.

Hassan miró a su líder a los ojos y desconoció la expresión sombría que adoptaba en su rostro, no es como si no la hubiera visto antes de que ejecutara a cualquiera que consideró un estorbo pero le parecía increíble que la manifestara al hablar de Alibaba. ¿Era posible que su odio hacia él fuera de ese nivel? Hassan no lo sabía porque fue espectador de esa indiscutible hermandad que ellos profesaron cuando estuvieron juntos tiempo atrás y no terminaba de comprender cómo fue que terminaron de aquella manera ya que Kassim nunca se los dijo y Alibaba se marchó antes de que ninguno tuviera oportunidad de hablar con él al respecto. ¿Qué pudo suceder entre ellos? Era lo que Hassan se preguntaba mientras daba a su licor un nuevo trago, pretendiendo no fijar demasiado la vista en su líder pues contemplarle por mucho tiempo evocaba consecuencias graves ya que él entendía como provocasión una mirada fija, Kassim era esa clase de hombre. Así, ajenos a cualquier situación que no fuera la propia, Hassan y Kassim no le prestaron atención a los dos que caminaban a espaldas del más corpulento ni se preocuparon por la apariencia de Judal mientras este avanzaba hasta el fondo del establecimiento con una expresión seria en el rostro antes de que fuera detenido por uno de los encargados que rápidamente había solicitado su permiso para llevar objetos al interior del recinto. Judal lo miró con su par de ojos escarlata aún sin emitir emoción alguna o articular palabra hasta que el violento movimiento de su mano obligó al encargado mirar hacia abajo pero fue demasiado tarde, Judal ya había desenfundado e insertado la punta del cañón de la ametralladora MG 42 que cargaba consigo sobre el estomago de quien osaba estorbarle y jaló el gatillo iniciando una serie de tiros explosivos que no tardaron en llamar la atención de todos aquellos que ocupaban el sitio. E Ithnan vio con los ojos bien abiertos al cuerpo del pobre infeliz retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeó bruscamente en el muro más cercano debido a la potencia de los disparos, asombrado con esta reacción por parte de Judal, él quien no dudó en subir de un salto a la mesa más próxima y girarse hacia el público del que había llamado la atención con su manifiesto accionar. Sonriendo miró a cada uno sin soltar el arma cuyo estuche había quedado en el olvido después de sostenerla en una sola mano.

—Hey, buenas noches habitantes de la capital— les saludó Judal con arraigada desfachatez. —Permitanme decirles que es una verdadera alegría acompañarlos durante su patético descanso. Me enteré que hace poco tuvieron una revuelta entre clanes, ¿eso es verdad? ¡Rayos! ¡Que mala suerte! ¡Me hubiese gustado mucho estar ahí para presenciarlo!

—¿Quién se supone que es ese tipo? Acaba de dispararle a un trabajador— meditó Hassan en voz alta claramente conmocionado, Kassim se limitó a observar lo que fuera a decir la extraña presencia que acababa de arribar al reconocido burdel de Alma Toran, intrigado.

—Apuesto a que desconocen el por qué les estoy dirigiendo la palabra justamente después de que han muerto muchos de ustedes, pues bien, el motivo de mi visita es por ordenes de desalojo.— Judal se tomó una pausa, anticipando el desentendimiento que sus palabras traerían, saboreando en sus labios la visión de aquellas miradas iracundas. —Entréguennos a nosotros, Al-Thamen, todos sus bienes si no quieren morir.

—¿¡Qué!?—. Kassim se reconoció perturbado por las palabras del extraño, mas no fue el único. Muchos de quienes permanecieron apacibles sentados ante sus mesas, no dudaron en levantarse de sus sillas, algunos de maneras más violentas que otras y no tardaron en proferir maldiciones o quejas sobre el individuo que se aparecía ahí para parlotear incoherencias imperdonables. Judal se permitió reír.

—Hahaha. Oh, vamos, no estén tan tensos. En nombre de Ill Illah, les aseguro que no se desperdiciará nada de lo que proporcionen.

—¡Nos pides que nos sometamos a los caprichos de una agrupación religiosa, ¿y esperas que nos resignemos a bajar la cabeza!?

—¡No se trata de un pedido, imbéciles!— espetó Judal con una sonrisa maníaca, golpeando fuertemente la superficie de la mesa con un uno de sus pies descalzos cuyo brusco desplazamiento lo hizo abarcar más espacio. —¡Estoy afirmando que es lo que deberán hacer si no quieren que sus asquerosos cuerpos y sus casas sean alimento del fuego!—. Algunos quienes observaron esta acción en conjunto con sus destructoras palabras retrocedieron de la impresión antes de verle levantar su arma con un sólo brazo, señalando con los cañones el techo de sitio. Judal suavizó su tono de voz sin borrar un instante su aterradora sonrisa. —Por desgracia para ustedes... no tienen alternativa.

Y levantó fuego a discreción, fundiendo para siempre el elegante candelabro cuya luz era una de las más importantes fuentes que iluminaban esa zona del edificio, esparciendo trozos de vidrio a medida que los disparos se deslizaban descuidadamente por el terreno. Los gritos llenaron el ambiente y varias de las prostitutas, trabajadores y clientes se apresuraron en refugiarse pues la caída de los vidrios podrían cobrar victimas, además de que el riesgo de una bala perdida estaba latente y nadie estaba dispuesto a morir en un lugar como aquel en manos de un lunático cuyos propósitos eran ininteligibles.

—¡No me jodas!— espetó uno de los muchos espectadores desenfundando su revolver en un arrebato de ira. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a realizar ni siquiera el primer disparo cuando Judal apuntó su ametralladora ahora hacia al frente sin parar de disparar, llenando de balas al incauto antes de que este se desplomara al piso sin vida, los impulsos y el éxtasis de admirar la destrucción envenenando la faena de Judal por mantener su descontrolada travesía hacia todas direcciones en medio de carcajadas demenciales. Ithnan, mientras tanto, simplemente se quedó quieto sin intervenir o reprender a su pupilo por esta extravagante manera de establecer el primer contacto entre los clanes pues veía con admiración el fantasma de Arba en las grotescas acciones de Judal; esta era la esencia de un alma depravada amada por el Rukh negro de Ill Illah, este chico era uno de los seres que el Padre había enviado a reclamar el poder como el mesías había descendido para guiar la arrogancia humana. Judal, al igual que Arba, eran esos seres perfectos libres de cadenas capaces de cumplir con sus misiones divinas aún de forma inconsciente; guías espirituales de los Caídos. Una manifestación de superioridad entre los hombres débiles, comunes, los cuales constantemente eran influenciados por la soberbia de la luz sobre su errónea verdad. Al fin los disparos cesaron; la ametralladora de Judal se había quedado sin balas. Kassim decidió que este era el momento apropiado para contraatacar y, con escopeta en mano, salió fuera del improvisado escondite disparando las primeras balas contra el par de intrusos que se movilizaron enseguida tras algo que pudiera cubrirles; en el caso de Judal fue la mismísima mesa de muestra de las bebidas y, en cuanto a Ithnan, bastó retirarse tras el pilastrón más cercano a su posición para salir ileso de los pasionales ataques.

—¡Muéstrate ahora, infeliz!— exclamó Kassim acercándose sin dejar de apuntar el cañón de su arma delante suyo en espera de un descuido. —¡Y dime de frente toda esa mierda que haz venido a soltar de la nada!—. Judal echó a reír con sorna, recargando su ametralladora contra su cuerpo mientras escuchaba divertido el brusco argumento de aquel a quien no había alcanzado a ver siquiera, debatiéndose en si debería salir para enfrentarle o quedarse a esperar que los demás se decidieran salir a pelear también. —No me interesa Al-Thamen o como se llame esa secta de la que provienen pero así no es como se hacen las cosas en este lugar. Si tanto quieren dominarnos, tendrán que elegir un bando primero.

—Estamos de nuestro lado. Eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?

Kassim hizo una mueca ante la vaga respuesta de aquel chico de larga cabellera negra que todavía no se dignaba aparecer fuera de su forzado escondite, preguntándose si se trataba de un novato o era simplemente un descarado sin remedio. Pero sabía que no le agradaba.

—En realidad, joven— habló Ithnan por vez primera para sorpresa de Kassim antes de mostrarse sigilosamente desde detrás del pilastrón y que, al no percibir más intenciones de disparar en los ojos del joven bandido, emergió por completo sin temor. —Al-Thamen no se trata de ninguna secta ni tampoco somos principiantes, sabemos cómo funciona este sistema y me disculpo si lo malentiende por el comportamiento de mi pupilo, por eso puedo asegurarle que lo recién dicho por Judal es lo definitivo.

—¿Qué...?—; esta vez Kassim no se evitó sentirse fuera de sus cabales por la manera tan indiferente que aquel hombre de turbante decía sin lucir afectado por su tenso gesto.

—Nosotros fuimos quienes permitimos que los clanes se dispararan entre si con el objetivo de que eligieran sus caminos y las leyes corruptas comenzaran a disolverse, hemos controlado la manera como funciona el _mundo de las sombras_ durante mucho tiempo así que este derramamiento de sangre era necesario. Al-Thamen se dedicaba a esto mucho antes de que la delincuencia del reino fuera independiente y se le permitiera vagar en las pacificas tierras del sultán Solomón, por lo tanto, ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a rendirle culto a nuestro Padre por toda la bondad que les ha sido concedido.

—Usted está loco— replicó Kassim arqueando una ceja y bajando milímetros la escopeta.

—Es posible si lo vemos desde el punto de vista colectivo pero estoy seguro que ante la menor amenaza cualquiera de los que aquí se reunen pueden ser eliminados en el instante menos esperado. Las sagradas escrituras de Ill Illah sugieren que las almas manchadas por los _falsos_ serán castigados por los _justos_.

—En realidad no lo entiendo pero significa que gozan de miembros para destruir la capital seis veces, ¿no es así?—. Kassim bajó su arma. —Muy bien. Quiero unirme.

—¿¡Ah!?— Judal se reconoció conmocionado por lo que no dudó asomarse fuera del alargado mueble e Ithnan se permitió quedarse observando con calidad analítica al chico de largos cabellos enrastados castaños mientras Hassan -que había escuchado tremenda declaración por parte de su líder- era incapaz de creer que sus palabras fueran sinceras pese a que no identificó una pizca de titubeo en su voz al pronunciarlas.

—Muy oportuno, justamente estamos reclutando nuevos elementos— admitió Ithnan.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para que mi grupo se asocie a Al-Thamen?

—Para formar parte de nuestro grupo sólo deben cumplir un único requisito.— La pausa se extendió tan sólo por un minuto, impacientando a Kassim. — _Caer a la_ _Depravación_.

Kassim guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de asimilar la respuesta que acababan de darle al respecto, preguntándose además si se trataría de una broma de muy mal gusto pues -aunque no fuera muy creyente o amante de las lecturas sagradas- se daba cuenta que todo lo que se expulsaba fuera de los labios de aquel hombre enmascarado eran referencias simbólicas sobre la contra-parte de la Religión con la que los habitantes de Alma Toran habían crecido y sin temor a equivocarse podría decir que esta secta se trataba indudablemente de aquella que propagaba enfermedad por el mundo usando como excusa las sagradas escrituras de este renombrado Ill Illah. Viéndolo de esta manera podría entender su juego fácilmente. Entonces Kassim dejó que la ligera tensión de una sonrisa se expandiera en sus labios, intrigando con esto a sus dos interlocutores.

—Es curioso que esa sea la única condición ya que no conozco a un sólo individuo de este llamado _mundo de las sombras_ que no haya _caído_ , de otra manera me resulta imposible siquiera resistiera al exigente trabajo de asesinar y traficar _almas perdidas_ , ¿no lo creen?

La mirada de Kassim se dirigió a Judal quien bufó haciendo un gesto de rendición con ambos brazos de forma burlona. Debido a ello el misterioso enmascarado entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba cuidadosamente a quien tenía enfrente, convencido por el sujeto que con tanta fuerza se atrevió interceptarlos, y reconociendo el aura depravada que provenía de él. Quizás este chico no se tratara de un Degenerado pero sin duda había cedido hacía mucho tiempo a la depravación y esto no lo podía ignorar, no importaba si el resto de sus compañeros pudieron no convertirse en un Caído como él; definitivamente Ithnan no podía desaprovechar la ocasión y abandonarle cuando podría convertirse en un pilar más.

—Bienvenido a Al-Thamen— asintió Ithnan haciendo una reverencia.

—Si, claro— Kassim actuó incomodo con aquella extraña muestra de respeto.

—Nosotros estamos a punto de retirarnos. ¿Vendrá con nosotros, joven?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?— comprendió Kassim al dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Judal que ya tenía su ametralladora preparada para otro desastre. —Iré, sólo llamaré a mi compañero.— Se giró hacia la zona que presagiaba una nueva tormenta. —¡Hassan!

El aludido se dio prisa en acercarse antes de que el tiroteo de Judal volviera a iniciar y así impedir que cualquier otra interrupción diera lugar. Las explosivas balas de la tosca ametralladora se deslizaron a través de la atmósfera golpeando contra las mesas que hacían de fortaleza, destrozando jarrones y todo lo que estuviera a su paso mientras los cuatro individuos reunidos retrocedían a la puerta trasera. Nadie más intentó levantarse de sus posiciones ni a disparar una bala contra ellos cuando los disparos de Judal no cesaban en tanto continuaban adentrándose lentamente a las protectoras sombras que les aguardaban; aún después de que se retiraron definitivamente del lugar nadie quiso arriesgarse a enfrentarles en un duelo ya que era definitivo que el arma de Judal superaba a muchos. Después de que las puertas fueran cerradas, Judal liberó un gemido de emoción antes de girarse hacia sus acompañantes, su perversa sonrisa todavía adornando su cara.

—Oye, sacerdote— llamó refiriéndose burlonamente a Ithnan. —Olvidé mi estuche, temo que tendrán que conseguirme otro o no podré volver a las calles con mi arma.

—Descuida, tenemos muchos— respondió Ithnan vagamente, acostumbrado a los juegos irracionales de su pupilo después de sus establecidas intervenciones. Y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo por completo mientras indicaba con un gesto de su mano a los otros dos el camino que debían seguir para salir de ahí.

—Ya veo— asintió Judal resignado, sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción al respecto; y él que se había esforzado en olvidarse del estuche durante el desorden, malditos fueran esos hombres de la Orden tan atentos. —Que aburrido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son los planes que tienen para nosotros?— cuestionó Kassim con clara impaciencia, siguiendo al hombre del turbante de cerca. Hassan no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, confundido con la apariencia tan sombría más allá de los limites permitidos a la clientela en aquel burdel pues el pasillo que recorrían se asemejaba mucho a un túnel bajo tierra, contrario a lo que cualquier persona esperaría.

—Por ahora sólo les llevaremos a la salida. Cuando esté todo listo nos comunicaremos con ustedes así que son libres de terminar sus compromisos mientras tanto.

—Al-Thamen parece una agrupación muy liviana— observó el joven bandido.

—Sólo cuando no es necesaria nuestra intervención aunque le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión cuando llegue el momento.

—Sobre todo si les gustan los rituales de sacrificio— agregó Judal con su venenoso acento inyectado de sorna, atrayendo la mirada de los nuevos reclutas en su dirección. —A estos dementes les gusta celebrarlo cada tercer día con el fin de que los Magi del Sol Negro renazcan lo antes posible y traigan consigo el apocalipxis.

—¿Magi?— repitió Hassan extrañado, conocía las tradiciones y varias de las historias que eran contadas pero nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

—Son los magos de la creación— explicó Judal. —Según las escrituras, son los encargados de elegir candidatos a rey con el fin de que el más justo se encargue de guiar a la humanidad y es por eso que en nuestros reinos la legía se conforma por sangre noble pero, en toda la historia, hay un sólo Magi negro que descenderá y alterará el orden cósmico con el que vivimos, lo cual sucederá cuando sus _enviados*_ cobren suficientes sacrificios. Si me lo preguntan, eso suena bastante interesante— comentó sin preocuparse en disimular el éxtasis que los pensamientos provocaban en él. —Será divertido comprobar que tal suceso es posible, si no, al menos será entretenido provocar conmoción.

—Comprendo. Así es como funciona Al-Thamen— Kassim analizó la información obtenida.

—La monarquía actual también es un problema— aclaró Ithnan manteniendo a flote su ligera reverencia. —Por favor, le pido no se equivoque, joven. Es cierto que Al-Thamen está interesado en cumplir los deseos de nuestro Padre pero el sistema gubernamental del mismo modo nos interesa así que este movimiento formará una revolución muy pronto y es debido a ello que nos esforzamos en reunir más seguidores. Aquellos que han caído en las injusticias, arrogancia y el _destino_ del sultán Solomón son nuestra fuerza.

—En otras palabras,—Judal hizo una breve pausa, acompañado por el brillo emocionado emergiendo en su mirada—se hará la guerra.

La densidad de un fuerte silencio se extendió entre los presentes, incapaces de responder enseguida. Hassan, por su parte, estaba aterrado con lo que acababa de escuchar. No había sido por esto que habían escapado de Balbad, para apoyar a un grupo de desconocidos en una posible revolución. No podían aceptar esto, tenía que ser un error. ¿Qué era en realidad Al-Thamen? Hassan se lo preguntaba insistentemente pues aquel grupo no sólo podía ser un grupo religioso en busca de un cambio radical, no, debían poseer otras ambiciones además de esta precipitada misión suicida. No podía dejar de molestarle lo que acababa de escuchar respecto a los Magi y el Apocalipxis, aún si no fuera supersticioso sabía que grupos de semejante calaña no atraían nada bueno a la sociedad.

—Si todo esto es un plan para derrocar a la corona...—; la voz tranquila de Kassim heló el grueso cuerpo de Hassan cuando reconoció mecanicidad en su acento. Incrédulo sobre la mínima posibilidad de que su líder fuese aceptar. —Cuenten con el Grupo de la Niebla para ese objetivo. Curiosamente acabo de darme cuenta que eso es algo que yo también deseo.— Y extendiendo los brazos a los costados reafirmó con mortal seriedad sus propias palabras. —Si ha de llegar el fin del mundo, que llegue por nuestras manos.

Hassan deformó la expresión de su cara por una de sorpresa, completamente perturbado con este cambio. No recordaba ocasión en que Kassim se dejase influenciar así. ¿Era posible que le hubieran lavado el cerebro o se trataba de algo más? Como sea, Hassan optó por guardar silencio en aceptación a las palabras de su líder, más tarde intentaría indagar en sus sospechas, después de todo acababan de cometer traición contra el grupo al que se habían afiliado antes de que llegaran los representantes de Al-Thamen, era obvio que debían buscar protección de esta secta si querían sobrevivir a la cazeria; esperaba este fuera el motivo y no el hecho de que Kassim volvió suya la ideología de los otros dos.

—Nuestro Padre lo bendecirá por siempre— asintió Ithnan acatando a la muestra de lealtad que Kassim acababa de mostrarle. Judal lo observó sin decir más, curioso. —Entonces, vengan con nosotros, reuniremos a los integrantes de su grupo antes de transportarlos a un lugar seguro. La cazería iniciará esta noche y no queremos que ustedes corran peligro.

—Gracias, eso nos será de gran ayuda— admitió Kassim con una sonrisa. Ithnan volvió a indicar un camino con el gesto de su mano antes de iniciar una vez más la caminata, adentrándose cada vez más a las fauces de la oscuridad.

.

Cepillando el largo cabello color celeste de su preciado heredero, Sheba se entretenía con las alegres anécdotas que su joven hijo le contaba sobre lo divertido que había sido pasar el tiempo con su hermano Judal aquel día. Ya era tarde y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que diera inicio el frío de la madrugada pero la energía con la cual el príncipe le contaba todo lo que había hecho -ocultando la salida clandestina que habían llevado a cabo-, y ejecutando mímica a medida que avanzaba la charla, inspiraban en la reina de Alma Toran la necesidad de quedarse a escuchar. Los ojos de Aladdin brillaban entusiasmados con cada palabra que pronunciaba y cada recuerdo que venía a su cabeza trataba de materializarlos en tiempo presente, Sheba no recordaba haber visto a su niño tan feliz desde que conoció al rubio viajero y la luchadora Fanalis. Sin duda este suceso había sido una bendición. La reina cepilló un poco más las sedosas tiras azules y luego comenzó a trensarlo con entrega, conmovida por la atmósfera de quietud que les rodeaba; Aladdin tenía ese don de transmitir calor a cada rincón frío que habitaba dentro de su mente pues una sola emisión de su voz la hacía desechar los malos presentimientos que constantemente la invadían al momento de recibir a un nuevo huésped en su jardín, los pensamientos de una posibilidad destructora amenazando la paz y la integridad moral del reino que con tanto amor y esfuerzo su esposo había mantenido bajo su cuidado. Tal vez se estaba volviendo muy paranoica. Judal estaba pero _aquella mujer_ no. Por lo tanto, no había manera de que existieran ventiscas de invasión; la caravana no estaría en su jardín más tiempo, Ithnan lo había asegurado así.

—Mamá.— Sheba reaccionó instantáneamente al llamado del pequeño quien giraba sobre el hombro su redonda cabeza, portando la más bella de sus sonrisas inocentes. —¿Puedo invitar a Judal dormir en mi habitación?

—¿... Eh?—. La reina abrió sus parpados en reacción ante la sorpresa.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Me gustaría mucho que se quedara conmigo una noche como siempre hacía antes de que se marchara.

—No lo sé, Aladdin— la reina enfrentó el tema con cuidado; no quería sonar autoritaria y herir a su pequeño hijo en el proceso. —Judal ya es un hombre maduro, dudo que esté dispuesto a jugar hasta muy tarde, además no es apropiado que alguien mayor como él se involucre demasiado con un niño de tu edad.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el príncipe con insistente curiosidad.

Sheba pensó un momento en sus palabras, sabiéndose incapaz de explicarle la situación de forma apta para un niño inteligente como Aladdin sin rozar lo crudo del asunto. No es como si la reina Sheba fuera en absoluto desconfiada hacia todo ser andante del reino respecto a su primogénito pero era su deber de madre no brindar demasiada cavidad cuando no conocía a fondo la vida de Judal, especialmente al terminar siendo golpeada por sus alarmas intuitivas. Desde su llegada jamas había tenido la ocasión de conversar con él y aclarar controversias -en realidad, desde el principio, ni siquiera le brindó una larga mirada esa tarde que encontró a su hijo y Judal despidiéndose- así que no podía permitir que Aladdin quisiera tomarse libertades más íntimas hacia su llamado _hermano_. No podía, por alguna razón no podía dejar que esta convivencia se desarrollara a escondidas sin antes haber entablado al menos una conversación con su antiguo sirviente para convencerse que no era contraproducente dejarles a solas. No permitiría que la paranoia se la comiera viva. Suspiró con el objetivo de relajar los músculos que se habían tensado a causa de su debate interno, retornando a su actividad de trensar el largo cabello del impaciente chiquillo que comenzaba a balancear sus piernas suspendidas sobre el piso a nivel de la cama.

—Porque necesita privacidad como todos los jóvenes— reafirmó acariciando los cabellos sueltos sobre la tierna cara del niño cuya mirada yacía todavía atenta a los movimientos que realizaba su madre.

—¿Qué clase de privacidad?

—Lo entenderás cuando hayas crecido.

—Quiero saberlo ahora.

—Ahora es muy pronto para ti, desiste— dijo con voz conciliadora.

—Pero...—; Aladdin estuvo a punto de replicar con una mueca caprichosa dibujada en sus labios pero fue interrumpido definitivamente por la amorosa mujer de larga melena quien no dudó levantarse de la cama dispuesta en destender la mullida cama para acomodar bajo las cálidas cobijas a su joven heredero.

—Nada de pero. Ya es hora de ir a dormir.— Pese a que se sintió tentado a rechazar la indicación recién recibida, Aladdin accedió recostar la cabeza sobre las esponjosas almohadas para enseguida meter los pies bajo las cobijas y después hundirse obedientemente entre las frasadas sin apartar la vista de su madre quien se inclinó hacia él para entregarle un beso de buenas noches sobre la frente. —Descansa, cariño.

—Tú también, mamá— el niño asintió con dulzura, observando cómo la joven mujer que le había engendrado comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

El sonido de los suaves pasos alejándose causaron en Aladdin un extraño sentimiento de comodidad cuando la reina se giró una vez más hacia él antes de apagar las luces con la misma hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Vio cómo cerraba las puertas, dejandole sólo con la luz plateada que esparcía la luna sobre los ventanales al interior de la enorme habitación. El joven príncipe se removió en su lugar, acomodandose de forma que pudiera mantener la vista en dirección al maravilloso cielo estrellado adornando los afueras, recordando a su hermano Judal con una sonrisa; el negro de sus vestiduras y lo brillante de su piel, inevitablemente se encontró comparándole con la noche. Judal siempre le había gustado, era alguien muy especial. No entendía por qué no podía quedarse en su cuarto, ¿qué cambiaba el que Judal fuera más grande? Su cama era inmensa, Aladdin estaba seguro que podrían dormir veinte personas además de él sobre su acolchonada superficie y, si el problema era la privacidad, su recamara también gozaba de una privacidad ininterrumpible, sólo bastaba pedirle a los sirvientes que no vinieran a molestar para que se sintieran cómodos a solas. Solos. Justo como aquella tarde en los afueras del Palacio. Aladdin recogió las piernas, quedando en posición fetal bajo las cobijas mientras recordaba con una emoción desconocida la sensación que le entregó el calor de Judal cuando este lo cargó, la extraña intensidad que arremetía en su corazón con su escarlata mirada pues -por alguna razón- sus extremidades temblaban al pensar en ello. ¿Era la emoción de tenerlo de vuelta? No creía que tuviera relación con las sensaciones que lo abordaban al pensar en él pero ya era un hecho solido que él significaba más de lo que podía comprender. Cerró los ojos entregándose a las fauces del Palacio Sagrado* para dejar que el Rukh lo llenara de paz y su poderoso Guardián cumpliera sus sueños más insondables al momento de dormir.

.

La caravana que transportaba a ambos integrantes de Al-Thamen finalmente volvía de un largo recorrido por la capital hacia las puertas del Palacio donde, recibidos por un par de Mandarines también miembros de la misma, les ofrecieron reverencia a su llegada. Judal se sorprendía de apreciar cuánta devoción podían demostrarle un par de personas a la organización cuando veía tras las espaldas de sus renombrados compañeros los cadáveres de aquellos que conformaron la guardia real antes de que fueran atacados a traición por individuos disfrazados de personal de la academia de baile, ocultos entre la caravana cuales herramientas letales de asesinato. Las pesadas compuertas traseras se abrieron y la carreta ingresó al interior crujiendo ligeramente. Las luces de la enorme construcción habían sido apagadas hace mucho y ahora sólo quedaban pequeñas lamparas iluminando los corredores y zonas estratégicas de vigilancia pero en esa ubicación del jardín no había quienes cuestionasen a los recién llegados; nadie que pudiera darse cuenta de sus últimas actividades nocturnas. Ithnan y Judal bajaron de la carreta, dispuestos a dirigirse hacia la habitación de huéspedes pero el joven almeo se detuvo a mitad de la trayectoria para admirar unos instantes los colores del cielo durante esas horas, su mirada desviándose casi involuntariamente en dirección al sombrío ventanal en el cual descansaban sus recuerdos como infante, cerca del niño que aún perturbaba sus pensamientos; la pequeña dulce _cosa_ que contenía el único interés personal que no quería revelar a nadie además de sí mismo.

—Judal— el llamado de aquella voz autoritaria hizo que el danzante mirase por inercia hacia la figura de Ithnan quien estaba a sólo un paso de adentrarse al pequeño recinto apenas conectado al Palacio principal. —Ven adentro, incluso alguien como tú necesita descansar.

—Voy en un momento— replicó haciendo una mueca desganada antes de girarse y darle la espalda al individuo que no se impidió entrar e ignorar los usuales caprichos de su pupilo pues ya tenía suficiente de él por ese día, por lo menos se apresuraría a ocultar el arma que había disparado innumerables municiones por aquella noche. —Joder, deberían intentar dejar de ser una molestia una vez en su vida. No soy su estúpida muñeca de cristal.

Judal estaba fastidiado por la excesiva vigilancia que recibía de sus _correas_ pero tampoco era atractiva la idea de negarse a sus atenciones ya que los beneficios por ser un Oráculo para Al-Thamen eran provechosos y muy convenientes para alguien con sus exigencias; un baño caliente, una cama suave, vestiduras finas incluso para escoger y otras comodidades o facilidades monetarias era algo que le agradecía a su madre adoptiva respecto a manipularle como juguete de artillería sobre el sistema de aquella sociedad. No era esta la octava maravilla pero al menos era mejor que su forma de vida antigua dentro de la servidumbre del Palacio, considerando que el favoritismo que siempre demostró Aladdin por él le había brindado varias ganancias en todo aspecto como protección y libertad de movimiento. En Al-Thamen no poseía nada parecido a la libertad incondicional pero era libre de causar desastres donde sea y cuánto quisiera a menos que fuera necesario obedecer esquemas aunque sin temer por la reacción que pudieran tener las autoridades del reino. Ante las sectas o agrupaciones criminales legales nadie poseía el derecho de quejarse, eso lo había aprendido el día que conoció a su mentora pues aún siendo una mujer -parte del sexo débil, destinado solamente a las tareas domésticas- era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus excitantes fechorías. Lo sabía, él la había visto hacerlo muchas veces, y era en ello por el cual Judal se atrevería admitir que se asemejaban; ambos eran posesos de una vorágine incontrolable dedicada a la destrucción, tanto que Judal llegaba a preguntarse quién de los dos brindaba más de sus alabanzas a la masacre; quién era más fuerte. Esperaba que algún día existiera un enfrentamiento que determinara el poder de ambos dominios, en la actualidad estaban separados pero esperaba que su encuentro ocurriera pronto; no existía ningún otro individuo a su nivel después de todo y ella era protegida por Al-Thamen al ser una de los llamados _amados por el Rukh_ al igual que él así que podrían enfrentarse a plena calle de comercio si querían sin verse afectados. Sonrió dedicándole una última mirada a la ventana que llevaba hasta la habitación del príncipe, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo para él después de que sus metas se cumplieran; Aladdin sería un excelente trofeo.

* * *

 _Reviews Anónimos_

* * *

 **blue kirito:** Gracias por decir que mi fic es genial, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Humm... si, Judal pensó muchas cosas mientras cargaba al inocente niño pero Aladdin lentamente se va dando cuenta que tampoco no es muy puro lo que siente por su "hermano mayor" juju. Por cierto, lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada. En este capitulo ya me he saltado el suspenso y revelo la naturaleza de Al-Thamen, y lo mejor... ¡apareció Kassim! Que emocionada estoy. Gracias por leer.


	6. V

**Capitulo 5**. Letania

Una mirada bastó para que la reina Sheba se percatara de la distracción que perturbaba la atención de su hijo en los estudios, su profesor continuaba exponiendo la importancia del comercio y Aladdin veía al frente pero sus pupilas no atendían a su profesor particular de turno, estas yacían perdidas en pensamientos que no se exteriorizaban en su semblante más que la obvia desviación de prioridades. La joven mujer suspiró levantándose de su silla, haciendo callar a Markkio en el acto cuando avanzó hacia el peliceleste quien seguía sin advertir cambio en las circunstancias a pesar de que su madre prácticamente estaba encima. Los rayos de luz llenando los afueras no proyectaban sombras en el interior a esa hora así que no había manera de que el príncipe heredero notara a su madre con ayuda de otros medios.

—Aladdin.— El príncipe no respondió así que Sheba decidió inclinarse sobre él para tomarle un hombro con el objetivo de llamar su atención, y lo consiguió, Aladdin se había sobresaltado. —Cariño, no estás prestando atención a la clase.

—Lo siento.—Aladdin gestó una mueca, estimulada por una profunda -y conmovedora- tristeza que Sheba no pudo comprender aún con ayuda de suposiciones.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— cuestionó con sincera curiosidad.

—No es nada— dijo rápidamente pero la expresión de su madre hizo comprender al pequeño que no la había convencido así que dejó salir el aire que había inhalado por reflejo, recargando su mentón sobre una de sus palmas mientras miraba a un costado suyo con aburrimiento. —Mamá, ¿crees que sea posible terminar todos mis deberes antes del atardecer?

—¿Lo dices por Judal?— intuyó amorosa.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos así que pensaba aprovechar su visita lo más posible antes de que se marche pero con todas mis obligaciones creo que será imposible, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...—; La reina hizo una breve pausa para acomodarse en el banco acolchonado que se posaba junto a la mesa de estudios de su primogénito. —Las carretas que transportan la academia de bailarinas sin duda partirán hoy pero sólo será fuera del Palacio.— La información que le brindaba su madre sorprendió al heredero, incitándolo levantar su decaído semblante al instante mientras la miraba. —Mi amigo Ithnan, quien es un integrante de la academia, me dijo que se instalarían en una posada cerca de aquí ya que fueron contratados por nobles que asistieron a tu cumpleaños. Además tu padre les pidió que fueran la atracción principal para otras festividades en Alma Toran que se acercan así que podrás ir a visitar a Judal cuantas veces quieras, dudo que tu padre se niegue ya que Ithnan y la instructora de Judal son personas de nuestra entera confianza.

—¿¡En serio!?— exclamó Aladdin con evidente excitación antes de levantarse del asiento que ocupaba y lanzarse sobre su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo lleno del nuevo sentimiento positivo que lo regocijaba. —¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Eres la mejor!

Sheba recibió la felicidad de su hijo con una sonrisa, conmovida por la inocencia que caracterizaba a Aladdin, simplemente adoraba hacerlo sentirse bien pues él era de esa clase de niños hiperactivos que fácilmente caían en tristeza cuando algo les perturbaba, por ello siempre era un placer para la reina reanimar las energías de su querido hijo. Levantó la mirada hacia su silencioso espectador quien le devolvió la sonrisa también divertido por esta situación para darle a su reina una reverencia. Sheba se dio cuenta de pronto de un detalle al cual no prestó la mínima atención en cuanto habían iniciado las clases particulares de su hijo; este era un nuevo profesor, no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Se suponía que todos los instructores y profesores estaban registrados, era inusual que la Compañía no diera aviso de los cambios aunque era muy probable que Ugo olvidase mencionárselo a ella, la reina, sobre si este fue un intercambio de educador repentino. Obvió la respuesta y no dejó de abrazar a su pequeño, decidiendo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, que no debía preocuparse, pues Markkio era un profesor competente. Le devolvió la sonrisa por fin, decidiendo por lo tanto que este suceso no tenía la menor importancia.

.

Cuando los rayos del atardecer creaban un efecto cobrizo sobre los muros del Palacio ya era empacado el último cargamento de las carretas. Atuendos, comida y demás artefactos finalmente yacían acomodados en el interior de cada cabina, listos para partir en cualquier momento. Judal gruñó recargando su espalda contra la rueda de una de las carretas que había ayudado llenar, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se relajaban ante el cansancio ya que la actividad había finalizado, rezando internamente porque no pusieran un ojo en él para imponerle otro trabajo parecido por ese día. Levantó la mirada al frente sin sorprenderse del todo por la silueta inconfundible de Aladdin acercándose hasta su posición pero sí que le causó una fuerte impresión reconocer a la figura pulcra y elegante que caminaba junto al sonriente príncipe. Judal no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse ante aquella hermosa mujer de apariencia juvenil, como rutinaria muestra de respeto, pues lo que menos necesitaba ahora era dar un nuevo espectáculo cuando ya había sufrido bastante atención por parte de quienes conformaban la caravana después de enterarse que él y Aladdin se conocían de manera directa; por fortuna nadie además de él rondaba esa zona especifica del vasto patio donde descansaban las carretas antes de poner marcha a los afueras, así que le sería tarea sencilla atender a la esposa del sultán sin atraer más discordias alrededor suyo. Y esperó, quieto, un poco tenso por esta repentina presencia deteniéndose frente a él y que logró cubrirle con su delicada sombra casi por completo mientras que Aladdin se mostraba extrañado por la inusual reacción, no entendía por qué Judal llevaba a cabo una reverencia precisamente ahora. El joven príncipe miró a su madre y después a Judal antes de ser tomado de un hombro por su madre quien le pidió que les dejara a solas un momento, favor que concedió retirándose un par de metros lejos de ellos, contemplado la escena.

—Mi reina— dijo Judal en un tono un poco más grave al acostumbrado mientras se inclinaba un poco más sobre su rodilla flexionada, pretendiendo rendir tributo de manera complaciente, un hecho que a la reina Sheba intrigó tanto como le confundió e incomodó.

—Haz crecido tanto— se dio a la libertad de comentar con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus finos labios similares a la seda, abstraída con la visión del niño en sus recuerdos transformado en hombre. —No lo podía creer cuando te vi sobre el escenario, nadie nos había advertido que traerían talentos como el tuyo a nuestra celebración.

—Me honran sus palabras, amada reina.

—No necesitas ser tan cortés— evidenció Sheba convencida. —No hay forma que alguien pueda castigarte, sabes que yo jamás lo permitiría, ¿cierto? Fuiste parte de nosotros hace cinco años. Ni mi esposo ni yo olvidaríamos nunca a un integrante del Palacio.

—Como usted lo ha dicho, pertenecí a sus servicios hace mucho tiempo y he dejado de ser un sirviente digno de mirarle de frente. Aquellos que abandonan el Palacio no tienen ningún derecho de moverse a menos que se nos sea ordenado. Estoy seguro que usted sabe el castigo que le es dado a los traidores, no podría nunca pagarle su bondad de no enviarme a caminar el sendero hacia la muerte.

—Judal.— La reina pronunció el nombre del almeo como una caricia, sanadora y dulce, la clase de acento reservado tan sólo a personas muy queridas. —Por favor, levanta la cara— solicitó con calma haciendo un gesto con la mano. Aunque transcurrió algún tiempo que pareció un lapso en demasía prolongado, Judal por fin accedió alzar la mirada, permitiendo que el brillo de los rayos solares cayera sobre sus irises escarlata, acentuándose alrededor de sus contraídas pupilas cual cuenco de sangre. Sheba sintió a su cuerpo estremecer un instante, intranquila, pero este brote de incertidumbre fue desechado enseguida por una sonrisa complacida. Una sonrisa cuyo origen también era hondo y sincero. —Nosotros nunca pensamos condenarte... pueden pasar miles de noches pero siempre serás bienvenido aquí, al Palacio, con Aladdin y conmigo. Y estoy segura que también con mi amado esposo. Nunca lo olvides, eres parte de nosotros como el reino mismo, por siempre.

Judal volvió a bajar la cabeza en silencio, remarcando la postura que en ningún momento se vio rota. Aladdin no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante pero creyó haber vislumbrado una sonrisa en el rostro de su _hermano_ ; creyó haber sido testigo de una escena de absoluta lealtad y añoranza, fue entonces que quiso acercarse hasta su madre quien al instante se dio cuenta del propósito inicial de su joven hijo, apresurándose en cortar la reciente conversación con la familiaridad que requería la situación actual.

—Mi hijo quería hablar contigo sobre tu partida, Judal— inició incitando al pequeño peliceleste acercarse con mayor confianza. —Me habría gustado que compartieran más tiempo pero se encontraba a mitad de sus estudios.— Judal miró de reojo al aludido quien se llevó las manos al pecho, nervioso. Su actitud consiguió causarle gracia pero no se atrevió a reír frente a la reina. —Espero que puedan conversar cómodamente por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que se van hoy?— cuestionó Aladdin con cierta pena.

—Eso me temo— respondió Judal con una sonrisa cómplice. —Me habría gustado pasar más tiempo contigo pero tendré mucho qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

—¡Mamá dijo que podríamos vernos incluso fuera del Palacio!—. Tal calurosa afirmación hizo que Judal se hiciera para atrás con sorpresa, no logrando evitar una mueca desconcertada. —¡Y que podría ir a verte cuantas veces quisiera o tuvieras tiempo!—. Aladdin esta vez se dirigió a su madre que yacía a sus espaldas, escuchándolo todo sin intervenir más, pero ante la energía del heredero sintió que estaba obligada a corresponder o negar las palabras dichas por el efusivo niño. —¿¡Verdad que si, mamá!?

—Bueno, he dicho que puedes ir a visitarle pero no será siempre... primero debemos establecer una fecha y verificar si es la conveniente para que no perturbemos las practicas de Judal tampoco. Sabes que tienes muchas clases que tomar también...

Aladdin volvió a girarse en dirección a Judal sin quebrantar el airoso espíritu de seguridad que había forjado sin pensar, de manera impulsiva asimilando la información recibida.

—¡Es mejor eso que nada! ¿¡Verdad!?—. Judal se le quedó mirando un momento más al niño, anonadado, hasta que su cerebro reunió los gestos y movimientos realizados por Aladdin para provocarle una contenida carcajada que esta vez no se evitó liberar de forma estruendosa. En respuesta, Aladdin volvió a sonrojarse y Judal a llevarse las manos al estomago, reteniendo de forma dolorosa los comentarios desconsiderados que raspaban su lengua por salir a la superficie y que, sin embargo, a costa de una fuerte voluntad -que no sabía poseía- se limitó a reírse sin pronunciar palabra, sólo señalando burlonamente al chiquillo. —¡Judal! ¡Prometiste no volver a reírte de mi!

Incapaz de articular frases hirientes, Judal acertó a golpearse una rodilla con la palma de su mano mientras con la otra seguía sujetándose el estomago. Y Sheba sintió a sus articulaciones relajarse por verlos así, con esa familiaridad propia de dos amigos libres de ataduras sociales, dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos sólo eran sospechas insulsas; Judal no era malo, no era nada más que un muchacho simple con pesadas responsabilidades de vida sobre su espalda. Sheba quería reírse de sí misma por haberle dado tanta importancia a sus falsas alarmas, un presentimiento no era más que eso: una idea sin sentido que aparece sólo porque sí, perturbando el orden con miedos insensatos. Ahora estaba más confiada.

—Judal, nos vamos— exigió Ithnan que había rodeado la carreta siguiendo indicaciones de los integrantes de la caravana sobre el paradero del único bailarín del grupo. Pero, tras percatarse de las inconfundibles presencias monarcas, paró en seco su andar realizando una reverencia discreta llena del respeto merecido. —Mi amada reina. Joven príncipe— saludó.

—Lo siento, Ithnan— replicó la joven reina apenada. —Ahora mismo hablábamos con Judal, no pensamos en que pudimos entretenerlo de acatar ordenes tuyas.

—Por favor no se disculpe, majestad. En realidad, sólo lo estaba buscando ya que pronto partiremos. Por eso, mientras tanto, pueden seguir conversando con él tanto como deseen— dicho esto, el hombre de turbante le dedicó una mirada severa al joven que aún reposaba en el suelo pero que no había tardado en dirigirle una mirada retadora. —Judal, te suplico no seas muy descortés con nuestros monarcas. Asegúrate de recordar tu lugar.

—Si, si.— Judal se mostró caprichoso pero Ithnan no insistió, sabía que no era conveniente.

—Si me disculpan, mis señores, me retiro de inmediato.

—Espera, Ithnan.— El aludido giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando con intriga a la reina de Alma Toran. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos un momento a Solomon y a mi antes de irte? Estoy segura que le hará mucha ilusión volver a charlar contigo como antes, ¿qué dices?

—Si a nuestra amada reina no le es un inconveniente.— Ithnan se giró de nuevo, esta vez encarando por completo a la pequeña -en comparación a él- doncella de más alta alcurnia. Y su respuesta inspiró un fuerte brillo de emoción en los amables ojos de Sheba quien se descubría de nuevo feliz como una niña hablando con sus más preciados amigos.

—¡De ninguna manera!— dijo, motivada. —Por aquí, por favor— indicó señalando a un costado antes de mirar por última vez a su hijo. —Aladdin, no vayas hacer travesuras.

Aladdin asintió efusivo, observando como su madre se alejaba. Ithnan cruzó junto a Judal mirándole de reojo por un instante, misma mirada que Judal le devolvió con una mueca de disgusto. Entonces el bailarín se había levantado del suelo, dándole la espalda al par de desagradables siluetas que se alejaban de su rango, resistiendo, convenciéndose de que no faltaba mucho para que pudiera deshacerse de Ithnan y todos esos sujetos de la secta que le vigilaban en todo momento. Alzó la mirada y se percató de esa silueta que se había oculto tras la carreta y también de aquella sombra que había percibido tras un muro. Se concentró tanto en su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de que seguía acompañándose de Aladdin hasta que este lo empujó suavemente con un abrazo. Judal bajó la mirada hasta ese rostro ligeramente sonrojado -hecho un lío por haber sido ignorado repentinamente- y sonrió.

—¿Qué haces, enano?

—Te he dicho que juguemos pero no me pusiste atención, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo iba yo a escucharte si tienes la voz de una niña?

—¡No tengo voz de niña!

—Si la tienes— declaró apresurándose a interrumpir la replica del pequeño pues no tenía ánimos de pelearse con él por una trivialidad. —¿Qué dijiste que quieres jugar?

—No lo sé...—; Aladdin lo meditó un momento antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Juguemos a las escondidas! ¡Tú cuentas y vas a buscarme!— explicó echándose a correr lejos del almeo quien al instante gestó disconformidad. —¡No hagas trampa!

—Que juego tan aburrido elegiste— musitó entre-dientes.

—¡Cubrete los ojos, Judal!

—Si, si— contestó de forma perezosa, obedeciendo las indicaciones pero sólo fue por un momento pues no tardó en abrir uno de sus ojos para vigilar la dirección en que Aladdin corría. Y, asegurándose que no había sido visto por el joven príncipe, alejó sus manos del rostro decidiendo llevar a cabo algo más divertido, después de todo no había fisgones alrededor y los integrantes de la secta encargados de acosarlo no dirían nada sobre sus espontaneas acciones. Sonriendo empezó andar tras Aladdin, casi contando los pasos que realizaba para aproximarse silenciosamente hasta el ingenuo niño quien, ocupado como estaría en encontrar el escondite perfecto, no sospecharía las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero de juegos.

.

Aladdin había corrido hacia los pasillos contiguos a los jardines, decidiendo introducirse dentro de los jarrones vacíos que yacían en hilera junto al muro o colocarse detrás de los de mayor tamaño, pero enseguida dedujo que tal sería un escondite muy obvio y optó buscar un sitio mejor. Se apresuró colocarse debajo de un lavadero de cemento y después salir por la parte trasera hacia los tendederos donde reposaban largas y anchas sabanas. Por una fisura entre las estructuras de tela se percató que Judal ya había terminado el conteo así que observó su flojo caminar hasta los jarrones libres de plantas, asomándose dentro de algunos mientras se sujetaba la cadera. Aladdin retuvo una risa y se deslizó cautelosamente por todas las cobijas tendidas ya que siempre había sido del pensamiento que el mejor escondite era el constante movimiento entre bloques, así sería más dinámico y no tendrían que terminar el juego tan pronto. Judal volteó a sus espaldas apenas percatándose de las suelas de los zapatos de Aladdin por debajo de las sabanas. Siguiendo los posibles escondites Judal se resolvía cuál era el lugar indicado para interceptarlo y lo encontró así que dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta, fingiendo que no lo había visto todavía. Mientras tanto Aladdin desaparecía del rango de visión de Judal para subir las escaleras más próximas, trepandolas a gatas hacia uno de los pisos en construcción que ya gozaban de azulejo y enjarre de barro. Siguió corriendo, resbalando de momentos, antes de llegar a las otras escaleras que se disponía bajar. Luego se apresuró a ocultarse tras un par de bolsas de basura grandes, retirándose a unas cortinas cubriendo un ventanal y de ahí se marchó a gran velocidad a una orilla donde reposaban figuras de animales talladas de madera en forma de totems. Ahí se detuvo para recuperar aire y calmar el palpitar de su corazón envuelto en adrenalina. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había divertido tanto jugando al escondite pues su amigo Ugo, el Gran Visir, tenía muy poco tiempo libre como para dedicárselo a él por lo que Aladdin había tenido que ocuparse de actividades menos físicas para salvar su entretenimiento, también por ello no podía desaprovechar la visita de Judal. Una vez concluyó poseía aliento suficiente, volvió asomarse para verificar que Judal venía en camino, volviendo a su posición en cuanto lo vislumbró en la entrada de aquel hueco de patio. Respiró y se encogió emocionado, anhelando ser encontrado mientras se debatía en echar a correr de forma inversa para hacer más ardua la tarea a Judal, mas no tuvo tiempo de decidir cuando miró a su derecha y se topó con la sonrisa de quien había rodeado el lugar para sorprenderlo en plena evasiva.

—Te encontré.— En reacción, Aladdin intentó correr pero fue capturado por Judal quien no dudó devolverlo tras las estatuas de madera, ambos cayendo de espaldas sobre la tierra repleta de hierbajos desordenados. El príncipe se revolvió y agitó entre los brazos del mayor, riendo sin parar. —¡Rindete, enano! ¡Fuí más astuto que tú!

—¡Suéltame, Judal!— demandó el peliceleste entre carcajadas. —Me encontraste y eso era todo, nunca acordamos que me convertiría en tu prisionero.

—No estaría sujetándote si no hubieses intentado huir.

—¡Ya no correré! ¡Lo juro, ya no huiré! Por eso déjame ir, Judal.— Aladdin siguió riendo divertido incluso después de haber sido soltado y rodar por la tierra para terminar con Judal sobre él, entonces sólo se preocupó por llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, perdiendo la mirada en el rostro del otro que tampoco había dejado de sonreír, aunque su sonrisa no lucía agotada, más bien era suave, como nunca la había visto; Aladdin se preguntó si el cosquilleo en su vientre tenía un significado, pues ver esos ojos escarlata desde abajo le causaba extraños estremecimientos, en conjunto con los latidos en su pecho que no querían calmarse. Tan profundos e hipnóticos, esos iris escarlata parecían absorberlo dentro de sus fauces como un agujero negro en el cosmos. —Judal...— dijo, de pronto sin fuerzas. Y lo vio inclinarse más cerca hasta posarse a un costado suyo, respirando compasadamente. Aladdin se removió cuando sintió esa respiración contra su oído, liberando un sonido agudo de la aprensión de sus labios, el cual intensificó un poco más al percibir una mordida en la parte superior de su oreja. —¿Qué haces?— quiso saber con timidez pues Judal estaba sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo por encima de la piel de Aladdin y esto causaba que un ligero calor corporal fuera compartido entre ambos, y tal al pequeño le causaba cierta incomodidad porque algo en su vientre respondía con desconocidos hormigueos que no eran desagradables pero tampoco se sentían bien, mas bien eran instintivos.

—Perdona, Aladdin...— susurró Judal en acento aterciopelado contra su oído, arrancando en el menor un nuevo estremecimiento—me dejé llevar.

Judal se apartó al fin, acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas contra una roca a sus espaldas. Aladdin también se levantó estirando las piernas y recargando todo su peso sobre sus brazos, sintiéndose libre pero un poco acalorado por la reciente cercanía entre los dos. Con instintiva cautela, Aladdin le dirigió una mirada a Judal, sintiendo al calor subir a su rostro una vez más. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba pero se vio en la necesidad de juntar las piernas y rozarlas entre si con esa extraña sensación aturdiendo su cuerpo, tan incomoda que se vio obligado cambiar posición aún sin ponerse de pie. Judal lo notó pero no mencionó nada, limitándose a sonreír discretamente con el sabor a triunfo endulzando sus labios. Y Aladdin, que todavía era presa de aquella incomodidad sin nombre habitando en medio de sus piernas, se dispuso llamar la atención de su único acompañante al no conseguir tranquilizarse.

—Oye, hermano Judal...— La voz del peliceleste, aunque de bajo volumen, atrajo la mirada escarlata en su dirección. —Puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿verdad?— se aseguró sin aguardar por una respuesta definitiva, contradictoriamente. —¿Qué nos hace diferentes?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?— Judal se mostró renuente a contestar con claridad tras unos momentos de silencio total, tan solo mitigado por el cantar de los pájaros que habitaban en los frondosos arboles del jardín principal. —Debería ser obvio, incluso para ti.

—Sé que soy el príncipe pero no me refiero a una diferencia de ese tipo, quiero decir, ¿qué cambia entre nosotros con nuestra edad?

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá dijo que ahora todo es diferente.— Aladdin se desesperó al no saber de qué manera expresar sus inquietudes. Jugó con la punta de su trensa. —Dijo que... necesitas privacidades...

—¿Privacidades?— repitió Judal confundido.

—Si... porque eres mayor que yo y esas cosas, ¿qué tipo de privacidades necesitas? Mamá no quiso decirme nada sobre eso...

El joven de cabellos negros pensó un momento en las palabras del heredero del Palacio, intentando estructurar un argumento que saciara la curiosidad del chiquillo sin evocar preguntas estúpidas ya que no se sentía entusiasmado con ser paciente, esa palabra no cuadraba en su diccionario. Y luego de intercambiar unas respuestas por otras una sonrisa felina que alargó las comisuras de sus labios ocupó sus facciones en su totalidad, trayendo a su cerebro una maravillosa idea que extendería su propia diversión con Aladdin.

—Bien, si tiene que ver con comodidades...— inició, ansioso—es obvio que no puedo tolerar que alguien invada mi espacio personal, ya sabes, donde guardo mis pertenencias o cuando paso el tiempo a solas para liberar estrés. Pero, si todo es cuestión de _apetitos_...—; Judal se regocijó en silencio cuando se percató de lo atento que estaba Aladdin en sus palabras así que no dudó acercarse más a él, intercambiando su tono de voz por uno más sutil, casi meloso. —Lo cierto es que necesito besar chicas más que cualquier cosa.

Aladdin tragó saliva con dificultad cuando sintió que se atragantaría con esta misma, pues de pronto se había vuelto demasiado espesa dentro de su boca, después de todo comprendía a lo que Judal se refería, Alibaba y Hakuryuu no habían dejado de hablar de eso frente a él en una ocasión por lo que terminó enterándose con lujo de detalle el sin fin de sensaciones que podían experimentarse a través de ese contacto tan íntimo y se mentiría a sí mismo si no admitiera que estaba interesado, mucho más ahora ya que también le intrigaba la clase de besos que Judal pudo ejecutar con una mujer, y si era una realidad todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos sobre que no existía un sólo tipo de besos.

—Tú... ¿haz besado antes...?— cuestionó abochornado, ejerciendo un volumen adolorido, no podía creer que estuviera haciéndole esa pregunta a su hermano Judal, de frente, sin pestañear, y con los parpados temblorosos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Muchas veces— dijo con una sonrisa más amplia; Aladdin esperó imaginarlo.

—¿Y c-cómo es... ?— preguntó tartamudeando.

—¿Quieres saber?— contra-cuestionó Judal, sugestivo. Y, por un instante, Aladdin tuvo el impulso de gritar, apartarse o correr pero no supo organizar sus emociones a tiempo en el momento que el mayor le soltó tremenda pregunta. No la había esperado, simplemente. Mucho menos esperó que sus pupilas se dejarían caer sobre los labios contrarios, descubriéndose tentado a tocarlos con las yemas de sus dedos. Desvió la vista sintiendo al calor subir en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que la sensación entre sus piernas se volvía más intensa. Judal apartó algunos mechones celestes de su frente y sus miradas hicieron contacto. Aladdin descubrió que su hermano ya no sonreía, tenía una expresión de nada en la cara, le veía pero Aladdin no sabía lo que entonces pensaba, ocupado en sostenerle la mirada de pupilas profundas, contempladoras. —Yo puedo mostrarte lo que se siente—.

* * *

 _Reviews Anónimos._

* * *

 **blue kirito** : Oh, ¿en serio? Eso me apena. Yo amé a Kassim antes de amar a Judal. Pero no te preocupes, es comprensible dadas las circunstancias en el manga o anime, además mi insana percepción de amor hace que sólo pueda sentirme atraída por personajes malvados. Ay si, se espera una situación grotesca con la colaboración de Judal con Kassim, más adelante te darás cuenta. Ah, la escena de la introducción es algo que todavía no ocurre, digamos que es una especie de adelanto, por ello es seguro que la relación JuAla lentamente se volverá más retorcida con el desarrollo, por el momento, todo lo que se puede hacer es esperar. Y me pone contenta que para ti eso sea un gusto culposo. Al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir aquí... no muchos se quedan hasta el final, hehe. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
